The Boss' Daughter
by Spark Plug x
Summary: AU where Lyra is Giovanni's daughter and Proton gets too attached, only to have her disappear as Team Rocket falls at the hands of Red. Believing that she is dead, Proton turns cruel and horrible, hating those that took her away from him, only to find out years later that she's far from being dead. Cannonshipping. slight originalshipping. (Lyra supports it)
1. Chapter 1

**There will be time skip in this chapter and possibly the next few chapters. **

* * *

A sixteen year old Proton followed Ariana down a dark hallway. She seemed to be in a good mood, which was odd for her. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To meet the boss, of course." Ariana shrugged like it was nothing. A pang of nervousness shot through his body. The boss?

"What?" He asked, not sure if he heard her right. He had joined the Rockets a year ago and since then had been doing grunt work for Archer and Ariana. He worked his ass off to try and climb up the ranks. He hoped this visit to the boss meant a promotion. Ariana stopped at a door and knocked gently.

"Come in." A deep voice said. The red head smirked at Proton and opened the door. She let Proton in first before she followed, shutting the door behind her. The room was dark, with two windows covered by blinds on the wall behind a large desk. Behind the desk sat a man with almost black hair and what seemed like a permanent angry look on his face. Beside him stood a young girl. She had light brown eyes and short brown hair that framed her face. "Hello Ariana."

"Hello sir." She greeted. "I brought Proton, just like you wanted."

"Good. Proton, I hear you're a very hard worker." Giovanni started, shifting his gaze to the young teenager. "You listen to orders and get things done right and fast. I like that."

"Thank you sir." He said, nodding his head and trying to stand up straight.

"Before I decide to give you a better title, you need to do something for me. This is my daughter, Lyra." He gestured to the young girl standing next to him.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"To see if I can trust you, I need you to babysit Lyra." He said and Proton almost thought it was a joke. "This organization is like another child to me. If you can't take care of Lyra, then I doubt you can take care of this organization. Lyra, be good." He said and she nodded his head. "You are dismissed." Ariana nodded and left, Proton followed her and Lyra followed him out of the dark office.

"Is this a joke?" Proton asked, looking at the child.

"Archer had to do it, so did I and Petrel." Ariana said and shrugged. "She's simple. Just give her a toy. Though, Petrel was last to watch her, he probably interacted with her more than Archer and I did. She might be a little difficult." Lyra shot a horrible look to Ariana, but the red head didn't see it. "She's twelve. It's not like she's a baby that you have to change and fed. She's self-sufficient." Ariana stopped at a door. "This is her room."

"How long do I have to watch her?"

"An hour or more? Depends. Petrel had to watch her for five hours every day for two months." Ariana smiled and opened the door. Lyra walked in and Proton sighed before following her in, the door slamming shut behind him.

Proton's career depended on this. "So…" He muttered, looking at the young girl. He was sixteen. He barely knew how to take care of himself half of the time. How was he expected to take care of her?

"As long as you aren't mean to me, I'll tell my father good things about you." Lyra said, going over to a bookshelf to pull out a book. Her room was large. The walls were a light gray, with pictures of pokemon or drawings hung on it. Her bookcase was black, with pink polka dots on it and the carpet was a light pink. Her bed was white with light blue sheets and comforter. At the end of the bed was a black dresser. She had a blue toy bin, a pink one, and a white one. She had a small table in the middle of the room and shelves with different things in them around the room. She sat down at the table and flipped through the book silently.

"Uh…" He mumbled, sitting down at the small table.

"You can go pick out a book to read if you want." She said, not looking at him as she flipped another page. "Ariana just talked about herself, Archer read, Petrel played with me, but you can do whatever. I don't mind sit+ting here and reading."

Proton got up and went over to the bookshelf. All he had to do was sit here and read to earn the boss' trust? How easy was this?

* * *

By the third week, Proton had read every book on her bookshelf. The hours of watching her were long. He often ended up leaving as she was falling asleep, around ten at night. Giovanni never seemed to come around.

"Hey kiddo." Petrel greeted, opening the door. Proton looked up at the purple haired man and back to the young girl, who jumped out of her seat.

"Petrel!" She smiled, the first smile Proton had seen from the girl, and hugged him.

"Has Proton been entertaining you?" Petrel asked and she nodded her head, letting him go.

"I'm going to get a snack." Lyra told Proton and left the room, scurrying down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Poor kid." Petrel shook his head and sat down in one of the tiny chairs. "Cooped up in this room all day."

"She seems fine."

"Not like she knows any better." Petrel said. "You really need to interact with her. Talk to her, play a board game with her."

"Why?"

"She's lonely. Can't you tell?" Petrel asked and Proton thought about it. Every day when he came in, she did seem sort of happy to see him. "Her dad never spends anytime with her and he gets some of the worst people to babysit, no offense. She has no pokemon. No one to play with. She spends all day in here by herself until he gets someone to watch her. Even then, she still plays by herself."

"What am I supposed to do?" Proton asked.

"Play with her. She has board games. She'll be happy if you play at least one game with her. The happier she is, the better." Petrel said and Lyra came into the room with an apple. "I've got to go, my break time is up. I'll come back to visit later this week, okay?"

"Alright." Lyra said, disappointed to see him go. He left and Lyra sat back down, biting into her apple.

"Do you want to play a board game?" Proton asked and her face lit up.

"R-Really?" She asked. "You want to play a game with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Proton shrugged and she ran over to one of her many toy boxes. She dug through the box, pulling out other boxes. She examined them as she pulled them out, deciding which game to play. She finally chose one and brought it over. "Connect four?" He asked, looking at the box.

"Yeah, you try to get four of your pieces in a row." She explained, setting up the game. "It's really easy and fun." She smiled as she set it up.

They played for five hours.

* * *

Three months. Three months he had been babysitting her.

Proton learned two things within those three months.

One, Ariana was right. The girl was self-sufficient. She did things all by herself. She bathed and dressed herself, cleaned up after herself, got breakfast, lunch, and dinner for herself, made sure she went to bed at a reasonable time, and did all the workbooks that were given to her. She was a smart kid.

Two, she was lonely. The highlight of her day was Proton coming in to watch her.

"So, does your dad ever play with you?" Proton asked as she colored in a coloring book, staying in the lines perfectly.

"No, never. He's busy in the gym and with the organization." Lyra said sadly. "But he buys me presents to make up for it." Proton looked around the room. Every month, new toys popped up. He had wondered where they came from. "I'm really hoping that he gets me a pokemon for my birthday."

"A pokemon?"

"I know I'm probably too young for one, but…." She trailed off. "One day, you won't be watching me anymore. I want someone to talk to and play with."

"I don't think you're too young for one. You're a bright child." Proton said, hoping to cheer her up. It irritated him that Giovanni never gave his child attention. Gifts were nice, but love was better. He almost laughed at himself. He was in Team Rocket and he was mad at the boss for not giving his child any love? Team Rocket basically destroyed any love, except the love for money and power. Babysitting this girl was messing with his head.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Ariana said I was too young when I asked her about it the other day. I hate her." Lyra grumbled. "She's so mean. I just want to kick her."

"I do too, sometimes." Proton admitted. "Don't tell anyone that though."

"Promise!" Lyra cheered, finishing the coloring page.

Lyra didn't get a pokemon for her birthday. She was so upset, but she put on a tough face in front of Proton, but he knew she was heartbroken about it.

* * *

A month later, he was assigned to another mission. His days of watching Lyra were cut back, and he only got to visit her once a week. Part of him was happy to be free of the depressing room and playing board games for hours. Part of him missed it. He shrugged it off as he snuck around towns at night, stealing and lying, but it always came back up when he walked into the room and saw the girl smile brightly at him.

* * *

"Protonnn." A thirteen year old Lyra whined, looking at the ceiling in her room boredly. She had become much more comfortable with the male after a year of knowing him and she was no longer quiet. "It's almost my birthday. I know I didn't get a pokemon last year, but I think dad is really going to get me one this year…"

"You think?" Proton asked, setting the book he was reading down. He now spent every Friday evening with the girl. He didn't mind it though. After a week of working, she was a nice break from it. Ariana told him not to grow attached or befriend the young girl, but he didn't see the harm in it. It surprised him when she began to open up to him about a month ago. She was actually a very cheerful girl, something he couldn't believe at first. If his father was Giovanni, he figured he'd act like a brat and be very cold and rude to everyone, not so…happy. However, he figured that the happiness was fueling her. That smile on her face wasn't real all the time, actually, most of the time he guessed it was fake, but he gave her props for trying to be positive about it all.

"Yes!"

"Well, what type of pokemon would you want?"

"Uhm…a loyal one. One that will always be there for me and will protect me and be my best friend. Oh, and one that's not stolen…I don't want someone else's pokemon." Lyra said honestly, fiddling with a pillow on her bed.

"Maybe you'll get one this year then, but for now, you need to go to bed." The seventeen year old male stood up and the girl pouted. "Nope, bed. I have to head home you know." He grumbled, yawning.

"Fine…night Proton. See ya next week." She sat in bed and smiled at Proton left, but frowned the second the door clicked shut.

Proton stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the hall. Just as he walked by Giovanni's office, he heard him.

"Proton. I would like to speak to you." Giovanni's voice was heard through the door and Proton froze. He stared at the doorknob, taking it in his hand slowly and turning it. "Come in." Giovanni said and Proton stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes sir?" He questioned, now standing up straight his hands behind his back.

"You seem to spend a lot of time with Lyra, do you not?"

"Y-Yes sir, I do." Proton stammered, wondering where this was going. Was he in trouble?

"Do you know what she wants for her birthday?" Giovanni asked and Proton raised his eyebrows. "I don't know her well enough to get her something she might like."

"Yes sir, I know what she wants." Proton was disgusted with the man before him. He didn't know his thirteen year old daughter well enough? Maybe he should take the short walk down the hall and talk to the kid every once in a well.

"Good, get it for her." Giovanni said, dismissing the teenager. Proton left, irritated. Who could barely care for their child like that? And why was he so surprised? This was Giovanni he was talking about. He's ruthless and stomps on people to get what he wants. He showered his child with gifts, thinking it could make up for the severe lack of attention he gave her. Proton glared at any grunt who was unfortunate enough to look him in the eyes as he stormed down the hall.

He knew exactly what pokemon to get her.

* * *

**I didn't want to rush it, but I feel like I did. **

**No I didn't make Proton super cruel, this is sort of an Alternate Universe so he's not mean at the moment. He will be cruel later on in the story though. **

**Just tell me what you think~ I would love to continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well." Petrel whistled, sitting down next to Proton in the break room. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, looking at Proton. His arm was wrapped up in a bandage, he had cuts on his face, and Petrel saw him walking with a limp earlier.

"I had to go catch a pokemon for Lyra's birthday." Proton groaned, swallowing another two pills for his headache. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered by the purple haired male. It had taken him forever to catch the pokemon for Lyra. "The damn thing bit me."

"Looks like it beat the shit outta you."

"I ran into a pack of them…" He muttered, turning the pokeball in his hand. "But it's the pokemon she described." He put his white gloves back on, covering up the bandages on his wrists and arms.

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you." Proton muttered. "You can't keep your mouth shut. You'll tell her." Petrel looked like he was about to argue with the green haired male, but he closed his mouth. Proton was right. He would go tell Lyra what he got her. "Don't tell her I got her a pokemon. It's supposed to be from her father."

"Ah, that's what the boss wanted to talk to you about. He asked me where you were right before I was heading home. I thought you were in trouble or something." Petrel lit a cigarette and blew smoke out. He sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "You know what Ariana says."

"I don't give a shit what Ariana says." Proton spat out, looking at Petrel. He tightened his grip on the pokeball. "She's not the boss. I only take orders from Giovanni."

"I'm right there with you, man, but hearing her bitch about you gets annoying." Petrel groaned, looking at Proton. "She doesn't think you're focused enough on the missions you go on."

"I get them done, what more does she want?" Proton asked, now sitting back.

"She doesn't think you're mean enough." Petrel shrugged. He had to agree with Ariana. Proton could send chills up your spine and send you running for the hills with one look, but that was only when he was in a bad mood.

"Mean enough?" Proton questioned. What the hell did that mean? He was mean enough! "Easy for her to say. She just sits around and does nothing but suck up to Archer and the boss." Proton grumbled, hooking the pokeball onto his belt and then crossed his arms. "It's not like she's running around doing all the hard work. She doesn't see how I act on the field, so she knows nothing."

"She knows how attached you are to Lyra."

"Why does that matter?!" Proton asked, getting angry. Everything always went back to Lyra. "You're the one who told me to be friendly to her."

"I have no problem with it." Petrel put his hands up in defense. "Just…don't get too involved with her."

Proton rolled his eyes and stood up. "I have work to do." He turned on his heel and left the room. He had to watch the kid every day for three months, so, of course he was going to get a little attached to her. He spent every Friday evening with her, so of course he was going to stay attached to her. What was the problem with that? He liked being around her. Was that so wrong? Ariana said it was weird, since she was thirteen and he was seventeen, but she was about to turn fourteen and that was only a three year difference. How was that weird? It wasn't like he was romantically involved with her.

He just brushed it off and went to the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped in, shutting the doors before anyone else could join him. He flashed his I.D. card in the scanner and punched a button. The elevator took off swiftly and let out a _ding! _The doors opened and he stepped out into the empty hallway. This floor was where Giovanni and Lyra lived. Giovanni's office was also up here, but the door to it was shut, so Proton wasn't sure if he was in there or not.

Proton walked down the hallway, stopping at Lyra's door. He knocked softly and walked in after a few moments. "Hey, happy birthday." Proton greeted the girl, who was sitting at her table, drawing something.

"Proton!" She exclaimed, standing up happily. "Thank you very much, but its Saturday, what are you doing here?"

"I had to give you this." He held out the pokeball and Lyra's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She said, taking the pokeball and looking at it.

"Open the damn thing." Proton muttered.

"Alright, go, uh, pokemon!" She released the pokemon and squealed, hugging the pokemon tightly. "A growlithe!" The pokemon was startled, but licked her face, making her laugh again. "You're so cute! Is he really mine?"

"Yeah, that damn thing bit me a million times, so I hope you like it." Proton rubbed his arm.

"I love it!" Lyra exclaimed.

"It's about time you got a pokemon. It's from your father, so you have to thank him for it." Proton said.

"I can't believe he got me a pokemon. C'mon." She said and the dog pokemon followed her closely. Proton followed her out of the room and down the hallway. She stopped at his office and knocked. "Dad?" She asked, letting him know it was her.

"Come in."

Lyra looked back to Proton before going into the room. Growlithe and Proton followed. The pokemon stayed at her heels, while Proton hung back by the door, giving the two space. "I wanted to thank you for the birthday present." He looked slightly confused, so Lyra picked up the pokemon and showed him it.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled, but it was fake. He looked back to Proton for a few seconds and Proton just stood up straight, trying not to show that he was pissed at Giovanni for taking all of the credit. He wasn't the one who spent all last night trying to find the damn pokemon, and he sure as hell wasn't the one who was attacked by a million of them. "Take good care of it."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned around, going for the door.

"Proton? I need to speak to you." Giovanni said. Lyra looked at Proton, but left the room anyway. Proton took a deep breath and walked up to his desk. "A pokemon?"

"That's what she wanted." Proton said honestly. "A loyal pokemon. Growlithes are the most loyal and are very protective of their trainers. It will keep her safe."

"Hm." Giovanni mumbled. He reached for something behind his desk and a pang of fear shot through Proton. Was he going to shoot him? "I have to go back to the gym. So, here." He handed Proton…money? "Take her out. I feel bad for not spending her birthday with her, so make sure she has fun."

"Uh, thank you sir." Proton nodded, slipping the money into his pocket. He left confused. Why was Giovanni all of a sudden caring about Lyra? Something was up. He had a bad feeling. He opened the door to Lyra's room something bright flashed. "What the hell?"

"Sorry…Petrel got me a camera for my birthday." Lyra said, fiddling with the device.

"Well, come on, we're going out for your birthday." Proton shrugged and she looked confused.

"W-Wait…out? Like…outside? Oh wow! I haven't been out in a while!" She exclaimed, grabbing her small bag. She put her camera in it and returned growlithe to his pokeball and put it into her bag. "Let's gooooo!"

"Let me change out of my uniform." Proton said as they walked down the hallway. He let her onto the elevator first, then stepped on. Pressing the buttons it went down to the locker room floor. "Stay here." He told her, pulling her off the elevator and then putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her. "Right by the elevator."

"I can stand for a few minutes by myself." Lyra called out as he hurried into the locker room.

Proton felt very off. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what. He rushed to change. He didn't want to leave Lyra out there by herself. He finished in record time and reappeared in the hallway with a dark shirt on and dark denim jeans on. He kept his hat on and walked over to Lyra. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" She cheered and hurried into the elevator, pulling Proton with her. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, whatever you want to do. It is your birthday. Your father gave me money to take you wherever you wanted to go, within reason of course." Proton shrugged, trying to get the paranoid feeling he head in the back of his head to go away. Lyra smiled the whole elevator ride down to the lobby and followed Proton closely as they left. The sun was just setting as they left the big building.

He was glad that he was stationed in Viridian City, and not on Chrono Island like Ariana and Archer were.

"Oh, Proton?" Lyra asked and Proton looked at the girl beside him. "Thank for getting me growlithe."

"Hm? But-"

"I know you got it for me. You're limping and you have scrapes on your face. Besides, the pokemon likes me, so it's not stolen." Lyra explained. "It's obvious that you got it for me and my dad decided to take all the credit." She hugged his side, surprising him. "I really love my little pokemon."

"He's a little demon." Proton muttered, returning her hug with one arm.

"He's great!" She argued, letting go of Proton. "We have to take lots of pictures so I can learn how to use this camera…" Lyra said, pulling it out of her small bag. She accidentally took a picture of her shoe and she sighed. "I'm not very good at technology I guess…"

"You'll get the hang of it." Proton put his hands in his pockets and kept walking, looking at the girl every so often. She was flipping through pictures on her camera, deleting ones that were blurry and ones she didn't like. "Delete that picture of me."

"Nooo, it's cute. You look so surprised!" Lyra giggled.

"That's because I wasn't expecting you to take a picture of me." Proton grumbled, but the girl kept the picture. He would have to get the camera and delete the picture later.

"Let's get some ice cream." Lyra suggested as they entered the town. Her father's gym seemed like it loomed over the town, giving it an unpleasant feeling.

"Shouldn't you eat dinner first?" Proton asked, but Lyra shot him a pout and he gave in. Maybe he was too attached to her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to an ice cream parlor, making people around them chuckle at the sight. "Now people are staring."

"Probably because I'm so adorable." Lyra joked, smirking at Proton as she picked out a flavor. "Vanilla?" She questioned, looking at Proton's ice cream. Hers was chocolate, oran berry, cookies and cream, and a little bit of vanilla with rainbow sprinkles and an oran on top.

"I like it simple." Proton said, licking his ice cream.

"Ah, well, I never get to go out, so I wanted to go all out with mine." She dug her spoon into her cup full of ice cream. "OH!" She exclaimed, digging the camera out of her bag. "Excuse me, will you please take a picture of us?" She asked the worker behind the counter. He agreed and Lyra stood next to Proton. She smiled wide and he had a tiny smile on his face. She thanked the man and looked at the picture. "Urg, you should've smiled bigger." She complained, putting the camera up and exiting the shop with the male.

"I don't smile much." Proton said and licked his ice cream.

"You smile all the time when you're with me." Lyra stated and Proton almost froze. He did, didn't he? He looked away from her and continued to eat his ice cream. She walked quietly beside him, eating her ice cream in peace. "I wish I could go out more."

"Maybe you will." Proton said, but he knew it wasn't true. They would repeat the pattern they've had for the past year.

"Hey, what are you going to want for your birthday? Its next month, isn't it? You'll be eighteen, right?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Yeah, it is and yeah I will be eighteen."

"Wow, I can't wait until I'm eighteen. We should have a big celebration, okay?" She asked and Proton couldn't say no to the face she was making. Suddenly, he phone started to ring.

"Uh, hello?" Proton answered, finishing his ice cream.

"Where are you?" Petrel's voice came out panicked. "Do you have Lyra?"

"Yes, I do, why? We're in town."

"Run! The cops busted us! Giovanni has disappeared. We can't find him anywhere! He ran out on us!" Petrel sounded like he was running and talking at the same time. "I'm going to Johto. There's no way I'm going to prison."

"What do I do with Lyra? Giovanni just left?" Proton asked and Lyra stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, he left. He's not anywhere. This punk came in, beat him at the gym, got a badge, then all hell broke loose. I think the kid knew Giovanni was the head boss of us. You need to get out of town." Petrel's voice soon broke off and the call ended due to bad connection.

"Let's go." Proton grabbed Lyra's hand, running south. There were ships in pallet town they could sneak on that would take them to Johto. "Your father is gone."

"G-Gone?!" She questioned. "He left without me?"

"That bastard." Proton growled under his breath, his grip on Lyra's hand tightening. How could Giovanni just leave his daughter like that? "Oh shit.." The cops barricaded the exit of the town, so no rockets could escape. "Lyra, I'll distract them, and you get out of here."

"What?" She asked, confused. "N-no! I want to stay with you." She whined, scared.

"You have to get out of here. If they found out who you are, I don't know what they'll do to you." Proton looked at her, his facial expression serious. He refused to let the cops find her. "I'll find you. Okay? Here." He put his hat on her head. "Take care of it for me, I'll want it back."

"Okay…" She mumbled, making sure the cap was on her head securely. He called out his koffing as they approached the cops and ordered a smog attack. Lyra held her breath and ran through it, pushing past the coughing cops and jumping over the barricades they put up. She kept running, jumping down small ledges and running through tall grass. She started felt the ground underneath her feet getting mushy and remembered that the news reported that pallet town and the area around it had a lot of rain lately, so it was dangerous to travel on it at the time. She lost her footing and screamed as she rolled down a large hill. It was muddy and slick. Her right hand instantly went to the top of her head to secure the hat and her left hand grabbed her bag tightly to make sure she wouldn't lose it. She rolled into a bush and could barely move. Her head was spinning and she was so scared. Her vision blurred, then went dark.

* * *

"Lyra!" Proton shouted as he ran through the tall grass. Getting past the cops was easy, but took a little too much time. He had no clue where Lyra was. All he knew was that he heard her scream.

"Sir!" An officer said as Proton ran past him. "It's dangerous up ahead, we've had reports of landslides, so I can't let you go past."

"But I heard my friend scream." He panted, trying to get past the male. He was terrified. What if the girl was injured?

"We've got some officers on it. So far they haven't found anything. People reported a young girl running past here, but we have no clue where she is or if she got caught in the landslide or not."

"I need to find her." Proton told the man seriously. He ran past the officer and prayed to every god possible that Lyra was okay. He approached the scene and froze. It was a completely devastated area. It looked like the side of a small mountain had collapsed. No one could survive that. His heart sank as the officer caught up to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't be here." Another officer said, directing Proton to a safer path to Pallet Town. He walked slowly and had a blank expression. Was she really dead? She was just with him. It was that brat's fault! If he hadn't went to take down Team Rocket, they wouldn't have had to run and Lyra wouldn't be dead. It was the weather's fault too! If it hadn't rained so much, she would be fine.

Proton tightened his fist and glared up at the sky, his sadness being replaced by hatred.

* * *

"Professor, she's waking up." A woman's voice said as Lyra's eyelids fluttered opened. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"What?" She asked, sitting up slowly and looking around. It looked like someone's living room. There was a kitchen on the other side of the room. "Where am I?"

"In Pallet Town." The woman answered. "I'm Delia."

"And I'm Professor Oak. It's a good thing Red and Green found you." An older man said with light blond mixed with gray hair as he came into the room. "It started to storm pretty badly last night."

"Wait…what?" She asked, more confused than ever. Where was Proton?!

* * *

**I have no clue how Red defeated Team Rocket I just made stuff up. And the landslide Proton went to was nowhere near close to where Lyra actually was, just so you know. **

**I named Red's mom Delia. I think that's Ash's mom's name….I dunno I just like that name. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I cry in happiness everytime I read one!**

* * *

Lyra felt like she was about to burst into tears. Her father told her only weaklings cry, but she didn't care right now. She was scared, surrounded by strangers, and she had no clue where Proton was. Another horrible fact was that _they knew who she was._ She didn't know how they found out, but they knew. The two younger boys, they looked to be sixteen, were out in the hallway. She assumed them to be Red and Green. One of them took down Team Rocket, she knew that.

Delia, whom she found out when the woman joined them in the hallway, was the mother of one of the boys. Professor Oak was one the grandpa of the other. She just didn't know what. She remained on the couch as they spoke and she kept trying to hold back tears, but she couldn't. She started to cry, and apparently, she cried loudly, because someone opened the door.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay!" Delia's soothing voice said as the woman sat down next to the crying teenager.

"N-No it's nottttt!" She wailed, rubbing her eyes. "My dad left meee!"

"He left you? The brunet boy asked, coming into the room with the others.

"Y-Yes." Lyra said, but started to cry once again. "He never wanted me in the first place. I don't know where he is! He just ran off when I was celebrating my birthday. Please don't send me to jail! I don't know anythinggggg!"

"We aren't going to send you to jail sweetie." Delia said, putting her arms around her. Lyra buried her face in the woman's shoulder, still crying. "It was your birthday yesterday?"

"Y-Yes! I got a pokemon….where is my pokemon!?" She asked, looking up at the three males. "Where's my pokemon?!"

"Uh…" The brunet boy muttered when he locked eyes with the crying girl. "Stop crying! I don't understand what you're even saying!"

"Green." Professor Oak said, silencing the boy.

"Here." The dark haired boy said, handing her a pokeball. He set her bag on the coffee table while she held the pokeball tightly.

"Growlithe?" She asked, pressing the button on the ball. The pokemon appeared on her lap and she hugged it tightly. "I'm so sorry!" She cried again, unable to stop now. "You must hate me! I just got you and you already hate me."

"He doesn't hate you." Delia said, patting her back. The pokemon growled at her, but stopped when Lyra stopped crying because of the woman's actions. She was so friendly and nice, Lyra felt very safe with her. "See?" She pet the dog's head, and he barked happily, deciding Delia was a good guy.

"Lyra, that's your name right?" Professor Oak asked, sitting down on the couch across from her. Green and the other boy sat as well. "One of the grunts Red ran into told him about you." So the black haired boy was Red?

"Y-Yes." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm Lyra."

"So, you're Giovanni's daughter? Can you tell us what happened exactly? You aren't in trouble or anything…how old are you?" He asked, looking at the young girl.

"Yes, I am, but, he didn't really treat me like I was. I was out with one of the higher ranking members of the Team, he was my friend, and he got a call from one of the other executives saying that my dad had ran off and ditched us all. So he told me to run while he distracted the police, and then I fell and woke up here." Lyra explained, thinking back to Proton. "I'm fourteen. My birthday was yesterday."

"Crappy birthday…" Green muttered.

"It was good, until that. We were going to go to Johto, the executive and I, but, I fell and I guess you guys found me before he could." Lyra mumbled, not trusting them with Proton's name.

"Do we need to put you back out there so he can find you?" Green asked and Red hit him over the head.

"Quiet." Red stated and growlithe growled at Green.

"Excuse my grandson's comments." The Professor said. "So, you have no clue where your father is? Or where that executive is?"

"No." Lyra said, shaking her head. "I really don't know anything about my father, I promise. Trust me, if did, I would tell you in a heartbeat…." Lyra had to be honest with these people. They saved her life and they could destroy it if they wanted to.

"That's fine, sweetie." Delia spoke, moving a piece of hair out of Lyra's face. "Do you have anyone you could stay with?"

"No. Everyone ran off. I don't have a mom." Lyra said sadly, petting growlithe.

"Then you can stay with me!" Delia surprised everyone with that. "What? Come on you three!" She shook her head. "I trust her, and look at her. Does she look like she could be as horrible as her father?"

Red stood and looked at Lyra, his red eyes looking her over. "Pikachu." He said and a yellow mouse pokemon ran into the room. It jumped onto the coffee table and he pointed to Lyra. It turned towards the girl and she looked at it.

"Uh…h-hello…" She mumbled, holding out her hand to it. He smelled her hand, then shook it with one of his paws.

"P-pikachuuu!" It cheered, approving the girl. The pokemon jumped onto Red's shoulders.

"Pikachu trusts her." Red stated, nodding his head.

"You're relying on your yellow rat?" Green asked, standing as well.

"Pikachu is a smart pokemon." Red said, defending his pokemon. "She cares about her pokemon and she's telling the truth about her father. You can tell. I'll call you later, mom." With that, he left.

"What the hell!?" Green shouted, stomping after the male.

"Don't worry about those two." Delia told Lyra. "You can stay with me. Since Red is gone all the time, it's lonely around the house, I would love for you to come and stay with me."

"That would be okay?" Lyra asked. Her dad taught her to not trust strangers, but, screw her dad. Her gut was telling her to trust these people. "Thank you very much…uhm…

"Just call me Ms. Delia!" She smiled, standing up and helping Lyra up. "Professor, we'll be leaving. Thank you for having me over."

"You're welcomed. Lyra, it was nice meeting you." He shook her hand and she looked at him nervously. "Oh, is this hat yours?" He asked, going over to the kitchen table, picking up Proton's hat.

"Y-Yes!" She exclaimed, taking it quickly and holding it close to her. It still smelled like him and she felt the tears starting again. Delia put her arm around Lyra's shoulders and guided her out of the room, growlithe following closely.

* * *

"Well." Delia said, opening the front door to her house and ushering Lyra in. "This is my home." It was a very nice place. Lyra took her shoes off by the front door. There was a closet for coats by the door and as she walked down the short hallway, it opened up into the living room on the left and the kitchen was on the right. In front of her was a sliding glass door that led to the back yard, which really was just a back deck and a perfect view of Pallet Town. Grassy plains and windmills. "Your bedroom is right up here." Delia said, going up the stairs that were by the kitchen. Lyra followed her swiftly.

"Thank you, again." Lyra said.

"It's no trouble sweetie." Delia smiled. "This is Red's room. Yours is right here." She opened a door on her left. It had cream colored walls, with a nice single bed. There was a dresser to the side and a window beside the bed. "The bathroom is right across the hallway. There are fresh towels in there, so I suggest you take a nice long shower. I'll set some of my old clothes out for you. We can go shopping later." She smiled and went downstairs. "I'll make some lunch!"

Lyra pet growlithe and set her few things on her dresser. Her camera was still working, which was a good sign. It meant she had pictures of Proton, even one of Petrel. "Go keep her company, please." She told her pokemon. He wagged his tail and went down the stairs. Lyra went to the bathroom and stripped off her dirty and muddy clothing and turned on the shower. She stepped in and sighed as the warm water hit her skin. It calmed her down and relaxed her. Crying earlier probably helped a lot too. She knew it was going to take her a while to get used to living here, and she probably would think about Proton and Team Rocket 24/7, but she had to try. Delia was such a sweet woman, Lyra had to try to like living here. She finished and dried herself off. A shirt and shorts were laid out on Lyra's bed. She grabbed her bra from the bathroom and put it on, before putting her other clothes on.

She stepped down the steps quietly, the kitchen table coming into view as she descended them.

"Do you feel better?" Delia asked as Lyra reached the last step.

"Yes, ma'am." She said.

"No need to call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. Just call me Ms. Delia." Delia said and gave growlithe a piece of sandwich meat. "I bet you're hungry. I made you a sandwich, because I really wasn't sure what you liked." She set the plate down at the table and Lyra sat down where it was set.

"I eat anything." Lyra told her, taking a bite out of the sandwich. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She ate it quickly, enjoying every bite. It had been a long time since someone made a meal for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcomed. So, you eat anything?" Delia asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yes." Lyra nodded her head. "I just cooked whatever I found in our kitchen."

"You cooked for yourself?"

"Yes. I learned how to use the microwave when I was eight, so my dad said I knew enough about cooking to feed myself from now on." Lyra explained and Delia looked surprised.

"Aw sweetie! Don't you worry, you'll get home cooked meals from now on! No wonder you're so skinny!" Delia exclaimed. "We can go grocery shopping tomorrow and you can pick out whatever you like. We can go clothes shopping too! I've always wanted a daughter, and you do need new clothes."

"Ah, I've always wanted a mom." Lyra admitted, making Delia smile wide.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. "Today, you can just relax and watch some tv or something. What do you like to do?"

"I like to draw." Lyra answered. Since she sat in her room all day, she didn't have much to do but draw. She was actually, in her opinion, getting pretty good at it.

"That's great. I love to garden. Do you garden much?" She asked, wanting to get to know more about Lyra. She knew the girl was nervous. She didn't blame her, so she tried not to ask any questions about her father.

"Never…I didn't go outside much." Lyra looked embarrassed. There was a whole world she was missing out on, it seemed.

"I can teach you all about it. It's quite fun. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two about drawing?" Delia suggested and Lyra nodded her head. "Great. You know, I might have a ball somewhere around here. It's such a pretty day, you and growlithe should go out back and play while I get some gardening done. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds…nice." Lyra stood up and took her plate over to the sink while Delia rummaged through another closet in the living room.

"Here we go!" She held a bright red ball in her hands. It was just small enough for growlithe to be able to carry in his mouth. She rolled it to him and he grabbed it, wagging his tail. She slid open the back door and Lyra followed her and growlithe out.

Delia was planting a flower when her mind went back to the black hat Lyra clutched in her arms. "Uh, Lyra? If you don't mind me asking…who did that hat belong to?"

Lyra stopped what she was doing as growlithe ran up to her, the ball in his mouth. Delia had been so great to her, but, she was still unsure. "Just…a really good friend of mine." Lyra answered. Delia nodded her head and turned her attention back to the flowers, while Lyra crouched down to take the ball from growlithe "Do you think he's okay, boy?" She asked and he barked. "Of course, he's fine. He's smart. I wonder if he's worried about me…?"

* * *

It was late at night as Proton exited the pokemon center in Pallet Town. He was heading for Johto, where he would meet up with Petrel and tell him what happened to Lyra. Just thinking about the girl made him want to punch someone. He boarded a ship easily with no trouble. The ship left the port when trouble started.

"I need to see your ticket." A man said as Proton walked on the deck.

"Why?" Proton asked, shooting the man a deadly look. The man was either blind or too stupid to back away from Proton and continued to bug him. "I don't have my ticket with me."

"All guests were told to keep their ticket on them at all times. I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I have-" The man was cut off as Proton appeared behind him, catching him in a choke hold.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Proton growled into the man's ear. He pulled him to the side of the deck and threw him overboard. "Oops, sorry." Proton smirked as the man shouted, but started to swim back to shore. He didn't need anyone else getting in his way. He found an empty room and jimmied the lock, getting into it with ease. Like the night before, he could barely sleep. He didn't know for sure that Lyra was dead, but it was likely she was. He tossed and turned, finally falling asleep after a few hours.

* * *

"Maybe Proton and I getting separated was for the best..." Lyra whispered to her growlithe as they laid in their new bed. "He's too young to get stuck babysitting me for the rest of his life.." She sighed and scratched growlithe's ear. The ship she was watching was now just a speck on the horizon. She had a perfect view of the port from her window and she had been counting ships, trying to guess which one Proton might be on. "Staying with him would be complicated anyway. He doesn't know how to raise a kid like me. He's still a kid himself." She reassured herself, trying to make herself feel better. It helped, a little. It was better off that she was here with Ms. Delia. She was safer and she could actually have a normal life she always wanted, but she felt like she just lost her best friend in the process. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, so she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter might be filled with time skips, sorry~! It will also have a little more action. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Ah, a love triangle? Hm, maybe. **

**Green will not be an asshole for much longer. I love Green/Blue. I call him Green, but in the games he's called Blue, but I'm pretty sure his name is Green in Japan...I dunno, Green just sounds better. **

* * *

It had been almost a full year since Lyra had come to live with Delia. It was possibly the greatest year so far in Lyra's life, besides the year when she met Proton. Delia really was becoming like a mother to Lyra. So much so that Lyra had to stop herself from calling her 'mom' on more than one occasion. Lyra believed she surprised Delia a bit, because she wasn't like any fourteen year old girl that lived around the town. Most of them were ready to get a boyfriend or go on a pokemon journey, but Lyra didn't really care for that. She wanted to stay right where she was, she had to, she had nowhere else to go.

Sometimes she visited Professor Oak when Delia went out of town to visit family. Lyra didn't feel like staying home alone the first few months, and the Professor always enjoyed having her help around the lab. They were all so welcoming and friendly. They treated her like she was some normal girl.

Some nights though, it was difficult to fall asleep. She'd see Proton's hat or look at the pictures on her camera and spend the whole night crying, wondering why her father had left her, why he didn't love her, where Proton was, if he was okay or if he missed her. She knew it was pointless to mope around about it, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

There was a knock at the door and Lyra hesitated to answer it. Delia was out of town to visit her mom and this was Lyra's first time staying home alone. It was around five in the afternoon, so it was still light out. Lyra knew she was okay, but when it got dark, she knew she'd be a little paranoid.

She got up from the couch and growlithe followed her. She opened the door a bit, then all the way.

"Lemme in." Green said and Lyra stepped aside for the brunet male. "Gramps told me to come check up on you."

Well, her and Green didn't get along the greatest. Probably because he was sort of an ass. He wasn't as bad as when he first met her….sort of. "Oh, well, come in then." She muttered, even though he was already in the living room. She shut the door and locked it before she followed him into the room. Growlithe glared at him and Green glared back.

"What?" He asked, before he crouched down and held his hand out to the pokemon. "I have an arcanine, I know how you guys are." He muttered to the small pokemon.

"You do?" Lyra asked, wide eyes. "C…can I see it?"

"Hm?" Green asked, his eyebrows raised. "Sure, I guess." He slid the back door open after unlocking it and Lyra followed him out, picking growlithe up as she followed. "Come on out." He called, throwing a pokeball out onto the backyard. A large pokemon emerged. It barked a few times as Green stepped down the deck stairs. It sat obediently as Green ruffled the fur on its head. Growlithe wiggled out of Lyra's grip and ran over to its evolved form. "You have a toy for them to play with?" Green asked, sitting back on the steps.

Lyra hurried inside to a small bin with toys she and Delia had gotten for growlithe. She grabbed a rope with knots on both end, so both pokemon could play with. She tossed it outside to Green, who tossed it to the two dog pokemon. Lyra grabbed her sketch book off of the coffee table, along with a pencil and an eraser and joined Green on the steps. The two sat in silence, Green watching the pokemon play and Lyra sketching them out in her sketch book.

"So, what was it like being the daughter of a criminal mastermind?" Green asked suddenly.

"Honestly?" Lyra questioned, keeping her eyes on her drawing as she tried to get arcanine's fur right. "It was really crappy. When I was younger, he was there more, but when I turned five, he started to get other people to babysit me. It was a test for them. If he could trust them with his child, he could trust them with a higher position in the team. We talked, maybe once a week, over dinner. Other than that, I was on my own basically. He bought me all these toys and stuff to try and make up for the lack of attention….but…toys don't get very far when you have to play with them by yourself."

Green stayed silent. Lyra couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing, so she continued.

"I didn't have any friends, except for two executives, who were nice to me. The one that I was with when we found out that my dad ran off, he was my favorite. He caught me growlithe." Lyra looked up to see her pokemon pulling as hard as it could on its end of the rope. "He had a hard time catching it, but, it meant a lot that he went through all that trouble for me. My dad took credit for it, but I knew he would never catch me a pokemon. He would order someone to steal a pokemon for me. So, aside from those two executives, I really hated living with my dad. I got locked up in my room all day."

"That sucks." Green muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, but, Ms. Delia is really, really good to me." Lyra said, smiling as she finally got arcanine's fur right. It was easy to draw them, since the arcanine was sitting down, one end of the rope in its mouth, effortlessly holding onto it while growlithe struggled to pull it from the larger pokemon. "I'm kind of glad my dad left."

"You are?"

"Yeah." Lyra nodded her head, finishing up the drawing. It turned out pretty good, well, she thought it did. It was no masterpiece, but she was improving. "Being stuck in a room is no way to live." Plus, making Proton come and hang out with her wasn't fair to him either. Now he could go be a teenager, and not run around committing crimes or day, or worrying about a fourteen year old.

"Hm." Green mumbled and the sky started to grow dark, with dark clouds coming in. "Looks like it might storm…" He returned his pokemon to it's pokeball as the rain started to come down. Growlithe ran inside and Lyra ran after him, not wanting her drawing to get wet. She set it down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. Green soon came in and shut and lock the sliding glass door, pulling the blinds across it, since it was getting late out. "I might be stuck here."

"That's okay….do you want dinner?" Lyra asked, trying to be friendly. Maybe since Green knew more about her, they could get along better. He plopped down on the couch next to growlithe and nodded his head. Lyra looked around the kitchen for something to make. She and Delia really needed to go to the grocery store. She found a few eggs and some cheese and vegetables and decided to make omelets.

"I didn't know that you could draw." Green said, his eyes drifting towards the drawing in the girl's sketch book.

"Uh, well, I sort of can." She mumbled. She didn't want to sound cocky or anything.

"Sort of can?" He asked, holding up the sketch book. "This is not 'sort of can' this is can." He set it back down before flipping through in. The show that was on the tv didn't interest him at all. He stopped when he got to a drawing of a man with a koffing. "Who is this?" He asked, standing up and carrying the sketch book into the kitchen. Lyra almost dropped her frying pan when she saw what picture he was asking about.

"Uh…" She stammered, unsure what to say. It was a drawing of Proton, but, she didn't want him to know that!

"Is this the rocket executive you were talking about?" He looked down at it and then back to her.

"Uh…yeah…" She admitted, turning all her attention back to the task at hand. "I uh…saw a koffing on tv earlier today and he had one, so I thought of him and decided to try doodling him. I bet I got him all wrong, I don't really remember what he looked like." That was a lie. Even if she didn't have pictures of him on her camera, she could never forget what he looked like.

"It's pretty good." Green walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch again, before launching into a story on how he got his first gym badge.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

There was a knock at the door an hour later. "Who is it?" Lyra asked, drying off a plate as Green went to the door.

"Red." He muttered as Lyra heard the black haired male walk down the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house. What are you doing here?" He asked when Lyra came into the living room.

"Your mom is out of town so gramps told me to come check up on Lyra. While you're here, let's battle! I need to train a little more before I go take on the Elite Four!" Green exclaimed. "It stopped raining, so it's fine!"

Lyra sat outside on the deck as the two battled.

"Arcanine, flame charge!" Green ordered, his pokemon ran at Red's venusaur with full force, flames shooting out of its mouth.

"Vine whip." Red said calmly and the pokemon sent vines out to wrap around the pokemon's feet. It tripped and crashed to the ground, causing damage to the fire type. Lyra couldn't believe how good at battling the two were. Red was the better trainer though. He was calm and steady with his commands, while Green fired them off one after another. Both of them had amazingly strong pokemon. It was no wonder they both beat her dad and got the Earth Badge. Even with the type disadvantage, Red's venusaur beat arcanine. Green sent out his pidgeot and looked more determined than ever to win. It was his last pokemon, while Red still had venusaur and Pikachu, who was sitting next to Lyra.

"You're very cute. I bet you're very strong as well." Lyra cooed, petting the pokemon. She watched pidgeot swamp venusaur with multiple gust, whirlwinds, and aerial ace attacks. Green really wasn't letting up at all, and venusaur wasn't fast enough to dodge the attacks, so he fainted. Green shot Red a smirk and Red returned the pokemon, thanking it before he turned to Pikachu. The pokemon ran out onto the field, little sparks coming out of its cheeks.

"Go, Pikachu." Red said, trusting the small pokemon to help him win. It was a quick end to the battle. The bird pokemon was no match for the electric type.

"I'll beat you next time! Smell ya later!" Green left, probably heading back to his grandpa's lab. Lyra had a hard time believing that the Green she ate dinner with was the same one that said 'smell ya later'. How old was he? Ten?

"Does he…does he always say that?" Lyra asked Red as he walked over to her.

"Yes. It's sort of annoying." Red admitted before looking up at the dark sky. Thunder rumbled off in the distance. "It'll rain soon. We should go inside." Lyra nodded her head and jumped up, getting back in the house as it started to rain again. Red joined her, locking the back door.

"You two are really strong." Lyra said, not knowing what else to say. She liked Red. He was quiet, but that wasn't so bad. He seemed to like her, so she liked him. "Are you going to challenge the Elite Four soon?"

"Probably." Red said, sitting on the couch. He turned on the tv and Lyra sat on the other end of the couch, grabbing her sketch book again. "Think I'll win?" He asked after a few minutes of watching tv.

"If Green can win, you definitely can. Your pokemon will win for you." Lyra answered, smiling at him. "I hope one day growlithe and I are as close as you and Pikachu are."

"You will be." Red nodded his head and Pikachu curled up in his lap. Lyra wasn't confident enough to draw Red yet, so she focused in on Pikachu. It was a very comfortable silence between the two. The tv provided enough background noise for Lyra and she didn't have to come up with anything to say to Red, because she knew he preferred to sit and watch tv without talking. Green liked to talk, about himself and his pokemon mostly (however he did ask Lyra a few questions, so he wasn't completely self-centered. She still considered him self-centered though. And sort of an asshole. Okay. A complete asshole).

Lyra furrowed her brows and concentrated on the drawing she was working on, but her mind kept wondering. "Red." Lyra said, grabbing the male's attention. His red eyes looked at her and Lyra grew nervous. "If you could be a pokemon what pokemon would you be?"

'_Oh my god did I really just ask that what the hell.' _Lyra thought. That was not what she wanted to ask. At. All.

"Hm, probably a Pikachu." He answered.

'_Of course he said a Pikachu.' _Lyra thought.

"What would you be?" He asked her.

"Uh." She thought about it for a few minutes "A flaffy…or a mareep. They're so cute!" Lyra squealed, thinking about the sheep pokemon.

'_Did I really just squeal? Shut up Lyra, just, shut up.' _She thought, mentally sighing.

Red nodded and turned towards his attention back to the tv. The problem with Red was that he barely came home to visit. She talked to Green at least three times a month, so she could handle him alright, but with Red, it was a once a month thing, so she had no clue how to talk to him or what to talk about. Maybe it was the age gap? He was seventeen now. Well, Lyra was able to talk to Proton easily. He was eighteen now. Lyra didn't even get to give him a present.

Lyra finished her drawing and set it down, along with her pencil and eraser, a little tired. There was a clap of thunder and Lyra screamed, instantly grabbing onto Red's arm. When she realized what she did, her face got red. "I'm sorry!" She let his arm go and ran a hand through her long brown hair, pushing her bangs out of her face. "It startled me."

"It only startled you?" He chuckled and Lyra crossed her arms.

"Yes, I was startled." She said, trying to get some of her pride back, but failing horribly.

"I'd hate to see you scared then." Red murmured, then noticed her drawing. "You draw?"

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, embarrassed that he noticed the drawing. He picked up the sketch book and eyed it closely. "I didn't have a lot to do all day when I was living with my father, so I started to draw. Do you want it?"

"The drawing?" He asked, looking at it. It was a picture of Pikachu curled up asleep in his lap. The details on Pikachu were very good.

"Yeah, you can have it if you want." Lyra offered. He nodded his head and she ripped the page out carefully, handing it to him. "There you go! I'm going to keep improving, so you have to come back home a lot so I can give you better and better drawings, okay? Maybe I'll be able to draw you one day!

"Hm, okay." Red smiled at the fourteen year old girl. He was very happy that his mother decided to take her in. Lyra was good company to have and he didn't feel so bad now that his mother wasn't stuck at home by herself anymore. It just surprised him that Giovanni had a daughter so….cheerful.

* * *

"So, Lyra." Delia started the next morning. When Lyra woke up, Delia was back and Red was gone. Lyra was a little upset, she wanted to talk to Red a little more. "What do you want for your birthday? It's coming up soon."

"My birthday?" Lyra questioned, thinking about it. "Ah, nothing really."

"Lyra." Delia said sternly.

"I don't want anything. I wouldn't mind spending my day hanging out with you or the professor or Red, maybe Green." Lyra said honestly. "My dad never gave me attention on my birthdays, and that's all I really ever wanted."

Delia nodded her head in understanding. "I'll start planning now! We'll spend the whole day together! We can go up to Saffron City and see a movie, get pedicures and manicures, get haircuts since your hair is so long now, and go shopping!" She smiled at all of her ideas. Lyra did too.

* * *

**Don't fail your classes! Be good and study hard! **

**Okay, next chapter will have a major time skip (two years) and might possibly have some Proton in it. I'm starting to figure out where I want this story to go, so please stay with me! It will be a cannonshipping (ProtonxLyra) story, so don't worry about that.**

**I really think Lyra would be good at drawing if….you know, she was Giovanni's daughter. **

**Yo, if you have ideas on what pokemon Lyra should get, just tell me. They can be from any region, so if you have any ideas just will me. **

**Also, I have a job interview today, so wish me luck! **

**Thank you all for the reviews it really means a lot to me. If you have any ideas for the story, just tell me. I love reading what you guys think.**

**Study and be good to your pokemon~!**

**Also, if you like Cannonshippng, I suggest you go check out **_**Kadaj**_**. She has great cannonshipping stories and she's also doing a cannonshipping story right now and it's very very good! So go check her out and leave her lots of lovely reviews! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

The now sixteen, almost seventeen, year old Lyra fed a few mareep that Professor Oak had in one of the many pastures around his lab. Since she turned fifteen, about two years ago, she had been working here to help the Professor take care of pokemon he had and pokemon that trainers had sent him. "So cute." Lyra mumbled, petting a baby mareep. She wanted one so badly, but they lived in the Johto region, and Lyra barely left Pallet Town, let alone travel to the Johto region.

She was almost seventeen. Her birthday was only a few days away, so maybe she would get a mareep as a present? Since her fifteenth birthday, a lot happened. Green beat the Elite and became the champion for all of one hour, then was defeated by Red, who became the new champion. Green became bitter and disappeared for a month or two, but soon returned. He apparently did a lot of growing up in the time he was gone and Red decided, along with the other members of the Elite Four, that Green should become the eighth gym leader, since they still hadn't replaced Giovanni's spot.

Green became the eighth gym leader and Red took to Mt. Silver, mew knows why. It was so freaking freezing up there. Lyra had tagged along with Green once to visit Red. She spent the whole time huddled in Green's arcanine's fur. Green did too. Lyra remembered Green shouting at Red, saying he was going to freeze to death in the short sleeved jacket Red always wore. After that, Lyra decided to just wait to see Red when he called from the pokemon center up on Mt. Silver or when he came down to visit.

"Hey, growlithe." Lyra looked around for her pokemon, failing to notice the annoyed tauros that was stomping at the ground. It blew air out of its nose, capturing Lyra's attention. "Uh…growlithe…" She said, more panicked. She knew how dangerous tauros could be when they were angry. The pokemon stomped the ground again and she started to back up, trying to remain calm. The pokemon started to charge at her and Lyra screamed. "GROWLITHE!" She closed her eyes and opened them when she heard a bark. Growlithe had tackled the bull pokemon and knocked it over.

"Growlithe!" Lyra said, relieved. The Taurus stood up and stomped its feet, ready to charge at growlithe. "Okay boy, getting ready to move." Lyra said at the tauros charged again. The dog pokemon charged the Taurus, jumping up at last minute and landing on the pokemon's back, confusing it. "Get a sneak attack in, use flamethrower!" Lyra ordered. She didn't have much experience in battling, but she could take down a pokemon if she had to. She tried to stay calm, like Red did when he battled, but she couldn't. The pokemon jumped off of the bull's back and shot it in the butt with a flamethrower. Lyra laughed at this, but it only made the tauros angrier. It turned on Lyra, and growlithe jumped in front of its trainer protectively. "Take it down with flamethrower!" She ordered and her pokemon growled, shooting a blast of fire out of its mouth. The tauros cried out, then fainted.

"Sweet!" Lyra cheered, twirling around. "Let's head in!" She told him, walking back to the lab. She knew Delia had to be planning something for her birthday. The woman had been acting as if Lyra's birthday wasn't a few days away. When Lyra turned fifteen and then sixteen, she thought a lot about her dad, and even more about Proton. "It's pointless.." She mumbled, kicking a rock with her foot. She had decided that this year was going to be different. Her father didn't deserve any more of her time. Proton, well, he was somewhere else. He was…nineteen…maybe even twenty…she wasn't sure she remembered anymore. Proton had moved on, she was sure of it, and she wanted to move on to. She wasn't going to get her old life back, and she was pretty sure she didn't want it back.

"Hey, Professor." Lyra greeted as she walked into the lab, growlithe on her heels. "Those tauros out there are crazy."

"I told you to watch them." He shook his head. "At least you have growlithe to protect you. You need to more careful."

"I knowwwww." She mumbled, plopping down in a computer chair.

"You know who you sound like?" Professor Oak questioned, turning towards her. Lyra swirled in the chair once and looked at him. "Green."

"What?" She questioned, making a horrible face. "I don't sound like Green."

"You sound like him. You make the same face he does. He's gotten better, but he still acts like a know-it-all." The man rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. "You've been spending too much time with him.

"Have not…." Lyra mumbled, pouting. Okay, maybe, MAYBE, she had been spending too much time with the male. It wasn't her fault. It was the Professor's and Delia's faults. When they sent her to Viridian City on errands, they should know that she would drop by Green's gym to see how he was doing. More times than once they had to call her and ask where she was with that package from the pokemart, because she had been gone for four hours and they were worried about her. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was because she was getting older or maybe it was because Green was not that big of an asshole anymore, but she enjoyed talking to him. She didn't mind watching him beat trainers, or just sit down with him and talk about Red, which was his favorite subject.

He had to have something for Red, Lyra could feel it.

Delia said it was because Lyra was going through a rebellious stage. What was rebellious about talking to Green?

Delia most likely said that because Green talked Lyra into climbing Mt. Silver with him to visit Red when Delia had told her not to go running off climbing mountains or doing dangerous things.

See, when you like someone, you would climb a mountain to see them, so there was another thing that made Lyra believe that Green was into Red. Why else would you climb a freaking mountain?

Because Green talked you into it and he was a very pervasive person. That was another reason.

She blew her bangs out of her face and looked around the lab. It was times like this where she remembered sitting in her bedroom, alone. She didn't like to remember that.

* * *

Lyra groaned and pushed a wheelbarrow full of hay over to a pastured. "It's my birthdayyyyy.." She whined to herself, and to growlithe. "Here you go guys." She tossed a bale of hay over the fence to a few ponytas and rapidashes. She repeated the process, pushing the wheelbarrow a few feet every time to spend the hay out, until it was all gone. You wanna ride in the wheelbarrow?" She asked growlithe. He hopped in and she laughed, pushing it quickly up and down the hills. He barked and wagged his tail until Lyra stopped suddenly.

"Oh no." She muttered, looking at the angry tauros. "Growlithe…" She mumbled, setting the wheelbarrow down. The pokemon barked and jumped out of the wheelbarrow as the tauros charged it. Lyra ran out of the way and the pokemon slammed into the wheelbarrow, breaking it. "Hey!" Lyra exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. "Growlithe, take down!" She pointed at the bull pokemon and growlithe slammed into it, knocking it over. "Ha, take that!" She teased the bull pokemon, not a wise move on her part. "Flamethrower, then another take down!" Flames shot at the bull pokemon, causing quite a bit of damage to it. Growlithe rammed into it while it was still recovering from the previous attack. It fainted and Lyra picked growlithe up, running to the lab before another pokemon attacked them.

"Hey, Professor, you really need to lock those tauros up somewhere!" She called out when she entered the lab. "Hm?" She looked around and no one was there. She walked in and out of a few rooms, but no one was there. "Guess he's taking a nap or on a lunch break. Let's head home." She told growlithe. The two trotted back home. She let herself in and kicked her shoes off as she entered the house. "Ms. Delia?" She called out. No answer. She started to panic. What if something took them? She couldn't be left alone again!

The blinds on the backdoor were pulled down, which was weird since it was the middle of the day. Lyra cautiously made her way to the back door. She opened it and peered out.

"Surprise!"

Lyra screamed, probably not the reaction her guests were expecting. The whole backyard area was set up for a party. "Oh…" Lyra mumbled, now embarrassed that she had gotten so worked up over nothing. Many people were there, mostly people from the town.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Delia cheered, coming over to hug Lyra as Lyra stepped down the steps of the back porch. "Did we scare you?"

"Uh, yeah." Lyra nodded her head.

"Good!" Delia smiled, laughing a bit. "We were wondering when you were going to get here. So, do you like it?" She motioned to the party. There were tons of picnic tables around the grassy area, people sitting at them chatting, balloons and steamers decorated the back yard. Somewhere music was playing, and there were a couple of tables full of food. "I know you like a small party or birthday dinner, but I wanted to try something different."

"It's…nice." Lyra nodded her head, looking at everything. "How long had you been planning this?"

"A month or two. It gave me something to do." Delia smiled as if it was nothing.

"Thank you…" Lyra said. "No one has ever given me a party before."

"Aw! I'm glad you like it!" Delia hugged her again as Professor Oak approached the two.

"You know, I almost got killed by a tauros, again!" Lyra told him when he got close enough. "Time to lock them up in their own separate pasture, far away from growlithe and me!"

"I'll think about it." He said, then chuckled, giving her a quick hug. "I can't believe you're seventeen. Seems like yesterday that Green and Red were dragging you in and you were crying your eyes out."

"I'd like to forget about that thank you." Lyra muttered. "Where are Green and Red?" Lyra looked around, but didn't see either of the males. It was a little disappointing. The two were like big brothers to her and she felt like she hadn't gotten to see them a lot lately. "Probably busy at the gym and on Mt. Silver, right?" There was a flapping sound and a charizard landed a few feet away from them. Red climbed off the back of it, and Pikachu ran over to Lyra, jumping up on her shoulder and rubbing its face against hers.

"You missed the surprise part." Delia said, shaking her head at her son.

"Red!" Lyra smiled, and hugged Pikachu. Red didn't like hugs too much, so she usually just hugged Pikachu instead. "I can't believe you came."

"I wasn't going to miss your birthday. Plus, free cake." He said, jokingly and Lyra elbowed him.

"Good to see you again, Red." Lance greeted the red eyed male. "And happy birthday, Lyra."

"Thank you Lance!" Lyra smiled at the red head. She had met him a few times when he came to Green's gym with business. He was pretty funny and very friendly. Plus he was _super _attractive. She wouldn't mind staring at his face all day.

"Green's not here?" Lance asked, looking around. "He told me he was coming…what's that?" Lance asked, getting everyone's attention to focus on the large orange blur running towards the party.

"Green." Red said simply as an arcanine rushed into the party, halting perfectly and sitting down. Green jumped off his back and Lyra smiled.

"Arcanine!" She cheered, running over to the pokemon, ignoring Green completely. "How are you doing?" She asked and the big pokemon wagged his tail happily.

"Not funny." Green muttered.

"You're late to my party." Lyra told him.

"I'm sorry, but I had to wrap your present." Green said, shaking the box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Hm, I forgive you then!" Lyra hurried over to him and hugged him. Green enjoyed hugs. Plus, he spun and twirled Lyra when he hugged it. It was very enjoyable. A bonus to hugging Green was that he also smelled very good.

"Happy birthday Lyra." Green said and set her down. "I had a pretty badass entrance, didn't I?"

"Very badass." Lyra agreed, smiling at him. He smiled back and ruffled her hair, messing it up. "Greeeennnnn!" She whined, taking her hair out of the braid it was in and re-doing it.

"See? She sounds just like Green when he was younger." Professor Oak said to Delia.

"They keep comparing me to you and Red." Lyra rolled her eyes as Red walked over to them. "It's not very fair. I'm nothing like you two."

"You have brown hair and eyes like Green." Red said.

"You get all quiet and shoot me dirty looks. Red does that."

"You get very vocal in battle. Very Green-like."

"Sometimes you just stare off in the distance like Red does. It freaks me out."

"Okay thanks for sharing." Lyra said, and they both laughed at her.

* * *

The party wasn't as bad as Lyra thought it would be. She mostly hung around Red and Green, even Lance. She didn't really want to socialize with other people, even the other seventeen year olds that lived in town.

"Don't you want friends your age?" Delia asked. Lyra shook her head.

"I've never had friends my age." She said, shrugged. "Red and Green are only eighteen, about to be nineteen. That's close enough." She knew she probably try to talk to the other people her age, but, they didn't know her like Red or Green did. Lance even knew about her. If the other teenagers knew, they wouldn't talk to her at all.

"I don't mind talking with Lyra, she's a very smart girl." Lance told Delia, making Lyra feel better. Delia left them and went to talk with her friends. "You will have to make friends one day."

"I have friends." Lyra said, crossing her arms. "I find it totally okay for me to hide behind Red or Green or hide under your cape to avoid making new friends." She was doing better. After about three years, she was more open with Delia. She told her about Proton and Delia had understood completely. Lyra was more sociable too, she talked more. Just not to people her age. "Besides, people my age are so boring. Why would I ditch you three, the strongest trainers in Kanto, to hang out with them?"

"Because Ms. Delia says so?" Green guessed and Lyra shot him a look. "That's the Red look."

"Green when have you ever listened to Ms. Delia? You took me up to Mt. Silver when she said to not take me anywhere dangerous." Lyra argued.

"Oh wow she does have Red's look down." Lance noticed. "You took her up to Mt. Silver?"

"It was a bonding experience. Gramps told me I should try to be friends with her." Green shrugged. "It was just cold."

"Very cold." Lyra shivered thinking about it. "Besides, those guys don't….know me like you guys do." Lyra glanced over to them. "I've never been friends with people my age. I didn't know it was a problem."

"It's not a problem, mom is just worried about you." Red said, taking a bite of a finger sandwich he took off of a nearby food table. "We're not around much and she doesn't want you getting lonely. She knows how much you hate it."

"But I don't need to have tons of friends." Lyra said, shaking her head. "I can be alone for a little bit. I know you guys will always come back."

"Time for cake! And presents!" Delia announced.

Okay, the whole 'happy birthday' song was really awkward. It was okay when it was just like, Delia, the Professor, Red and Green and maybe a few other people, but the whole population of Pallet Town singing it to her was really weird. The cake was good though. Another weird thing was that Lyra was pretty sure half of the people at the party didn't know her, but had only heard Delia talk about her, and they still got her a present. It was mostly money, which was fine because Delia's birthday was coming up and Lyra wanted to buy her this purse she had been wanting for a few months now. She thanked everyone who gave her a gift and she made sure to remember to buy 'Thank You' cards to send to them, because she knew that's what Ms. Delia would want her to do. She thanked everyone again and they all broke up, going back to their groups to chit chat.

"Psh, where's my present?" Lyra walked over to Green with her hands on her hips. "The one you were so busy wrapping that you were late to my party?"

"I liked it better when you didn't want anything for your birthday." He joked, tossing the present over to her. She caught it and stuck her tongue out at him, unwrapping it. "Woah…" She mumbled, holding a red stone in her hand. "What's this?"

"It's a fire stone." Green explained. "Whenever you want growlithe to evolve, or whenever he wants to evolve, you give him that."

"Really?" Lyra asked. She didn't know stones could do that! "That's so cool, thank you!" She said, putting it in her pocket before she hugged Green. "I'll have to show it to growlithe."

"Uh, just make sure it's outside when you do that." Green told her. "An arcanine won't fit in your room."

"Oh yeah.." Lyra mumbled, glad he said something about it. She wouldn't be able to explain that one to Delia.

"Here." Red held a pokeball out to Lyra and she looked at it and then him. "For you."

"Oh.." She took it and rolled it around in her hands. This was a lot like when Proton gave her growlithe. She pressed the button to open the pokeball and a red light emerged, letting the pokemon out. "A-A Mareep?!" Lyra exclaimed, looking down at the sheep pokemon. "You remembered?"

"Yup." Red said and was surprised when Lyra hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She let him go and pet the pokemon. "I'm going to call you….Fritz. How does that sound?" The pokemon cheered, liking its new name.

* * *

Proton kicked another rock while he watched grunts work. It was her birthday today. Ariana knew this, that's why he was in this well, cutting off slowpoke tails. She knew he was he worse on today. It had been three fucking years, yet he was still angry. That's all he ever was now. Angry and tired. He was hoping Giovanni would come back, just so he could punch the man in the face. He didn't even know that his daughter was dead. He probably didn't care.

There was some tiny slither of hope that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't dead. Maybe she'd hear that Team Rocket had returned and was now in Johto. Maybe she would come running to them.

He shook his head, growing irritated with himself again. "Hurry it up!" He ordered to the grunts when they started to slow down.

"What's going on in here?!" A boy with black hair sticking out of a baseball cap asked. Proton turned to look at him. He reminded him of the boy that meddled with their plans so many years ago.

"None of your business, kid, get out." Proton snarled, shooting the kid a warning look.

"Take him down!" A red head kid said, in the midst of battling a grunt.

"You want to battle me?" Proton tilted his head at the boy, who gulped, but nodded his head. "What's your name?"

"Ethan!" He said, more confident in himself.

"I'm Executive Proton, the cruelest and meanest of all the Rockets." He wasn't so sure if he was proud of that, but he said it with a devilish smirk and a horrible glint in his green eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and pokemon suggestions, they're very good suggestions,so keep sending them in! If you wanna see something happen in this story, tell me that too. I totally don't mind. **

**I really would love to give her a cyndaquil, but since she has growlithe, she doesn't need another fire type. I'll probably end up giving her a cyndaquil anyway because they are cute. (Fire types rock! You can never have enough of them! That's why I never win pokemon battles in my games…)**

**Yes, original shipping will so happen in this story because Green and Red are in love with each other. They just don't know it yet. **

**Thanks for all the good lucks with the interview! I technically got the job, I just have to do a few tests before I officially get it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Fun Fact: I stated that Ariana and Archer were on Chrono Island, one of the Sevii Islands because in Fire Red & Leaf Green, you can go there and there are still Rockets there. There is a girl admin and boy admin. The boy admin claims that Team Rocket will rise again, so he is believed to be Archer, while the girl is believed to be Ariana. Also, they are working on evolution on that island, which links to the Red Gyarados that they forced to evolve three years later.**

* * *

"Hey, growlithe." Lyra started, walking onto the back deck and down the stairs. "Green got me this fire stone and I-AHHH!" She shouted, tripping and falling onto the grass, face first. The stone flew out of her hand, hitting growlithe right on the head. The pokemon growled at the stone, then sniffed it, trying to figure out what it was. "Uh, growlithe?"Lyra asked, looking up to see an arcanine where her growlithe was. She screamed and ran into the house, slamming the sliding door shut and grabbing her phone off of the kitchen table.

She pressed one of her speed dial buttons and looking out the backdoor, screaming again when the arcanine had its face pressed against the glass. "Green!" She shouted into the phone when the male picked up.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" He questioned, holding the phone away from his ear. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!"

"What?" He asked, a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"No! Growlithe is gone and an arcanine is here! I was walking down the steps with the fire stone in my hands and I tripped and it flew out of my hands and now growlithe is gone!" Lyra exclaimed, freaking out. "What do I do?"

"Open the back door." Green muttered, rubbing his temples. This girl….

"Open it?" She questioned, sliding it open a little.

"Say, 'growlithe'."

"Growlithe?" Lyra said and the pokemon barked, wagging his huge tail.

"It's growlithe." Green shook his head. "He must have touched the fire stone, so he evolved."

"You evolved!?" She asked the huge pokemon, stepping onto the deck. He jumped onto the grass and ran around. "Y-You evolved!" She cheered, running down the steps and wrapping her arms around his neck, laughing. "He evolved Green!"

"Yes, yes he did." He mumbled, rolling his eyes but smiling at how happy the girl sounded. "Why don't you ride him up here to Viridian City so I can see him?"

"Ride him? Like you do with your arcanine?" Lyra asked. "Yeah! I'll be up there in no time!" She hung up and arcanine lowered himself so Lyra could climb on. "Okay, we need to go see the Professor so we can tell where we're going." She said and squealed when arcanine took off. She gripped onto his fur for dear life, amazed at how fast he was going. "Okay boy, slow it down…there's a fence there…fence!" She screamed, but he leaped over it and into a pasture where Delia was brushing a few mareep. "Hi Ms. Delia!" Lyra waved on top of her arcanine and Delia gave her a confused look. "He evolved!" Lyra explained. "Is it okay if I go up to Viridian City? Green wants to see him!"

"Uhm….sure…" Delia mumbled, still surprised and confused.

"Thanks!" Lyra said and arcanine took off down the field.

"Was that Green?" Professor Oak asked, only catching a glimpse of an arcanine.

"No, that was Lyra. She leaves just as fast as Red does…but at least she tells me where's she's going."

* * *

"He looks pretty good." Green nodded his head, patting Lyra's arcanine. "I can't believe you tripped with the fire stone though."

"I know. I was so worried it was going to be broken."

"How did you not know he evolved?"

"He was my first pokemon." Lyra answered. "I've never seen a pokemon evolve!"

"You still haven't since you were face first in the dirt, but, close enough. This means he can't sleep with you in bed anymore." Green told her and she frowned. "Sorry, but he's too big. He has to stay in a pokeball at night. You can keep him on your bedside table though, if that makes you feel any better."

"Slightly." Lyra rubbed the pokemon's chin affectionately.

"Want to race back to Gramps?" Green asked suddenly. "My arcanine versus your arcanine."

"Well…okay!"

* * *

"This is a major issue." Lance said to Professor Oak. He had just landed in the pasture where Delia and the Professor were. His dragonite now had a group of small pokemon around it who had never seen a pokemon as big as the dragon pokemon.

"Ha!" Lyra cheered loudly as her arcanine jumped over a fence. The three turned to see the two arcanine's and their trainers running at them at full force. Of course, the pokemon stopped before they ran into them, but it still scared them. "I won!"

"Nooo." Green shook his head. "We let you win, didn't we boy?" He patted his arcanine and slid off of it's back. "Lance, is something wrong?"

Lance made a face and glanced at the Professor.

"Oh, Lyra, could you go check on the tauros?" The Professor asked the girl. She groaned, but trotted off on arcanine.

"What's the problem?" Green asked, more serious now.

"Team Rocket has returned." Lance told him.

"What if her father comes back and tries to look for her?" Delia asked, worriedly. "I don't want him taking her away from me."

"He isn't back, not that we know of yet anyway." Lance said to calm her down. "It seems that it's just the executives and grunts at the moment. We think that they're trying to get Giovanni to come back."

"Where are they?" Green asked.

"In Johto. Two newbie trainers fought them in the Slowpoke Well. They beat them, but that's only the start." Lance explained.

"Their problem." Green shrugged. "We fought off Team Rocket three years ago. I don't want to do it again."

"But we have Lyra to think about." The Professor reminded Green. "What if Giovanni does come back? Or what if one of the executives comes searching for her?"

"Then we'll take them down." Green said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Red will be down here in minutes if she's in danger and I'm right up the road."

"We need to tell her. She could help those two trainers that beat them in the Slowpoke well." Lance said.

Delia sighed. "I don't want Lyra wrapped up in Team Rocket again."

"If you're worried about her running away, she won't." Professor Oak, putting his hand on Delia's shoulder. "She might be able to help those two boys take down Team Rocket.

"No way." Green shook his head, against the idea. "Too many memories for her, I don't want her getting thrown back into it."

Delia agreed. She knew about Proton. She knew why Lyra always got upset around a certain time of the year when it was getting close to the boy's birthday. She knew the girl was trying to let go of the boy, but she still missed him. Delia worried that Lyra would run off to find him and never return, but, maybe the boy wasn't part of Team Rocket anymore?

"Who was running the well operation?" Green asked, curious. Lance opened up his mouth to speak, but his pokegear rang.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, checking the caller I.D. "Oh, perfect. Ethan, hello." Lance said when he answered the call. "Do you remember who was in charge of the operation in the well?"

"Yeah!" A boy's voice shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. He sounded seventeen, just like Lyra. "He was executive Proton."

Delia felt her heart drop. He was going to take her baby away. Red was already gone most of the time, she didn't want Lyra gone too!

"He claimed to be the cruelest and meanest of all of the Rockets and boy, I seriously believe him. He was terrifying!"

That didn't sound like the man Lyra had described to her a year ago. This one sounded like he would kill her.

"He almost beat me, but my pokemon really pulled through for me. I thought he was going to kill me when we finished, but he just shook his head and shouted at his grunts, then they all vanished." Ethan finished and Lance put the device back to his ear to chat with Ethan about seeing any signs of the Rockets.

"Delia, are you okay?" Professor Oak asked, noticing that the woman had gone pale.

"F-Fine, just fine!" She said, waving it off. "Just thinking."

* * *

"Mareep. Roll over." Lyra said, sitting on the floor in the living room with the sheep pokemon. It laid down, and rolled to its side. That was it. "That's you rolling over?" She questioned.

"Baaaa." The pokemon replied, looking up at her.

"You're very cute." Lyra said and pet the pokemon. "Guess I'm just used to having growlithe do tricks. That's okay though!" She said quickly to avoid hurting the pokemon's feelings. "You took down that little tauros today. You did a great job." The pokemon cheered and hopped back up, nuzzling her head into the girl's arm. Fritz was a very cute pokemon. She was a little nervous though. Since Lyra got her, she had been challenging weaker pokemon around Professor's Oak lab to help Fritz get some experience and confidence.

Delia watched her from the kitchen and gripped a dish towel in her hands. Lyra was only seventeen, she couldn't go running off to Johto to defeat Team Rocket! Well, Red was only fifteen or sixteen when he brought down Team Rocket. Then again, Delia had no clue that's what her son was doing. She would now know that Lyra was off with some two boys Delia didn't know, trying to take down this team that seemed far more dangerous than they were before. The girl that was rolling around on the rug with a fluffy sheep pokemon…she couldn't take down Team Rocket.

* * *

"I don't want her to go." Delia said firmly, glaring down Lance. They were sitting outside on Professor Oak's patio, trying to enjoy the nice day while discussing Lyra's future.

"I know you don't, but, she can do it." Lance said as they watched Lyra feed a few ninorinas out in the pastures. "She has to do it. She knows Team Rocket better than the rest of us."

"She doesn't know how they are now!" Delia argued. "Look at her. She's not ready to battle those thugs!"

Lyra scratched a ninorina and gave her a few more berries. She turned to Lance and the others and waved at them. They pointed at her and she heard them shouting, but she couldn't understand them. She turned around as a tauros ran at her, again. She moved out of the way. "Again?" She asked. These things hated her.

SO.

MUCH.

"Fritz!" She called out the sheep pokemon. "Thunder!" She ordered, but the electric move missed and just made the bull madder. She was so sick of these things. Everyday they tried to kill her! "Come on Fritz, I need you!" Lyra called out to the pokemon, trying to get her pokemon to attack. It looked back at her nervously. "Fritz, you can do this." She told her. "Now fry him!" She ordered and Fritz sent an electric attack barreling towards the bull. It hit it, but didn't do much damage.

Lyra tried to remain calm. She still had arcanine. He could win this easily, but she wanted Fritz to gain more confidence. "It's okay Fritz, we can win this!" The pokemon sent another thunder attack. It slowed the bull down, but he turned around and charged them again. Fritz cried out and Lyra grabbed arcanine's pokeball, ready to call out the pokemon when the bull pokemon was rammed and knocked over.

"Ninorina?" Lyra questioned, looking at the ninorina that rammed the tauros, saving Lyra and Fritz. It growled and got into fighting position. "Okay, Fritz, thunder, slow him down! Ninorina poison fang!" Fritz paralyzed the tauros half way, preventing it from charging at them quickly. Ninorina ran at it and clamped down on its leg. It cried out and kicked. Ninorina flew off, but landed on the ground just fine. The bull ran off, well, limped off.

"You two did it!" Lyra cheered, hugging Fritz and petting Ninorina. "Hey, would you ever consider joining me?" The pokemon cheered and Lyra laughed. "Sweettttt! I'll get you a pokeball when we get back to the lab!"

"You see that?" Delia asked, looking at the two males. "She's not ready!"

"She hasn't had experience, yet." Lance said. "She's got talent, but battling tauros day after day won't show it. She's going to find out about Team Rocket sooner or later…"

"Then let it be later!" Delia exclaimed.

"Fine, later. She better know by tomorrow, or I will tell her." Lance said sternly. "I'm taking her to Johto with me. She will help be able to help Silver and Ethan take down Team Rocket." Lance stood up. "I'm sorry, but she can do it. I'll see you two tomorrow." Lance climbed onto his dragonite and flew off as Lyra walked up to them, ninorina in her arms.

"Hey professor, could I have a pokeball? I just got myself a new pokemon!" Lyra smiled and Delia almost started to cry.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are liking it! Sorry to make Lance seem like a bad guy here. I love him, I really do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys it's been forever since I actually went through the story line of Soul Silver, so, I'm probably not going to follow the way of how you defeat Team Rocket, because if I did, the next time Proton would appear would be when you're going to the radio tower to take them all down. **

**GUYS GIVE ME A DAMN WATER POKEMON TO GIVE LYRA. SHE NEEDS ONE. SHE'LL GET THE RED GYARADOS IF NO ONE TELLS ME ONE.**

**HERE'S YOUR PROTON.**

* * *

"Honey." Delia said as Lyra and she ate dinner later that day. "I need to tell you something."

"What? What's wrong?" Lyra looked at her worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong…well…actually, yes, something is wrong." Delia put her fork down and looked at Lyra. "Team Rocket has returned. Your father hasn't though. It seems that the goal this time is to bring him back."

"What?" Lyra dropped her fork and had her mouth wide open. "Team Rocket is back? My dad isn't though? When did they come back? When did you find this out?"

"It all started on your birthday." Delia said and Lyra furrowed her brows. "Let me finish. Lance told us about it a few days ago. They're in Johto. Two boys took them out in a slowpoke well, where they were cutting off the tails of slowpoke."

"What?" Lyra asked, her head spinning. They were back? They were trying to get Giovanni back? What about Proton? Where was he?

"At the head of it was Proton."

There he was.

"Executive Proton, who claimed to be the cruelest and meanest of all the Rockets…" Delia trailed off, watching Lyra's reaction.

"That doesn't sound like him. Ariana was always telling him that he was too soft." Lyra said.

"I know sweetie, but he might have changed. Lance is taking you to Johto tomorrow. He thinks you'll be able to help Silver and Ethan, the two boys who beat Proton in the slowpoke well, take down Team Rocket. I didn't want you to go, but it's not fair to keep you here. I want you to be able to go and confront them and make sure they never rise again."

"I-I can't." Lyra stammered out, shaking her head. This was too much. She couldn't do this.

"Lyra, look at me. Look at me." Delia grabbed Lyra's attention. She could see the fear in Lyra's eyes and hatred and worry mixed with it. "You can do this. I wouldn't let you go if I thought you couldn't. You'll have those two boys backing you up. You'll get to see Proton." Delia knew that was a low thing to do, use Proton against her, but Lyra had to go. She had to.

"I don't want to leave you though."

"I'll be fine. You need to do this though. Those boys will need you. You know Team Rocket beter than any of us." Delia patted her hand in a comforting manner. "This is going to be your pokemon journey."

* * *

Lyra felt the wind against her face as she rode on dragonite with Lance. He had come to Professor Oak's lab early in the morning to get Lyra. She barely slept at all last night and she felt like she was going to fall off of the pokemon, she was so tired. She had her bag tucked against her side. Delia had packed it for her, so she was sure it was filled with medicine, clothes, and whatever else the woman thought of to pack for the girl. Her pokeballs were strapped to her belt tightly and Lyra hoped her pokemon were ready to save the world.

Her hair was in a loose braid, tied at the end with a red ponytail holder that had a big red bow on it, so it looked like her braid was tied together with a red ribbon tied in the shape of a bow. Lyra had packed Proton's hat in her bag. She was planning to wear it the second they got onto the ground.

"You nervous?" Lance asked and Lyra shot him a look.

"No, not at all." She said sarcastically. "Of course I am Lance! I didn't even want to talk to other people at my birthday party! What makes you think I'll be okay with running off to another region to team up with two boys I don't know and take down my father's criminal organization?"

"It's an adventure."

"No." Lyra said, shaking her head. "This is a quest. An adventure does not have a goal." Lyra crossed her arms as they landed in a big city. "Is this Goldenrod?" She had seen it on tv numerous times.

"Yes, Silver and Ethan are right there. You'll have to travel with them on their own pokemon journey, okay?" Lance said as he helped Lyra slide off his pokemon's back. Two boys were standing by the pokemon center and Lyra looked nervously at Lance. "You'll be fine, but train with them as you travel. They want to do just what Red and Green did. Become the best. You'll fit in just fine." He patted her head and smiled at her. "By the way, Red and Green don't know you're here, so, don't call them. Plus, Silver and Ethan don't know you're the daughter of Giovanni."

"Why did you wait to tell me all of this?"

"I forgot…" Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ethan, Silver, this is Lyra." Lance introduced them as they came over to greet them.

"Hey Lyra! I'm happy to have you join us." Ethan smiled brightly at her..

"Nice to meet you." He mumbled, shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet the both of you." Lyra said nervously, turning around when Lance hopped back on his dragonite. "A-Are you leaving already?!"

"I have business to attend to." He said as the pokemon rose of the ground.

"You liar!" She shouted at him, balling her fist and shaking them at him. "You are horrible!"

"I'll call you later, Lyra. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself you two!" He waved and laughed and flew off.

"I cannot believe he did that…wait, yes I can." Lyra groaned, digging in her bag and putting Proton's hat on. She made sure it was on her head before looking at the two boys. "That was a horrible first impression, I'm sorry."

"Silver is really bad at those, don't worry." Ethan said, making the girl laugh.

"Shut up." Silver grumbled, crossing his arms, ready to punch the boy. "We caught wind of some shipment plan that's going on tonight near the underground. Are you in?"

"Of course!"

"It has that scary guy, Proton, running it." Ethan added, like it was going to scare Lyra away. Hell no. She was Giovanni's daughter, she could handle anything. She had given herself a pep talk all this morning, trying to make herself feel tough. It was sort of working.

"That's fine. What time?" Lyra asked, surprising both the males.

"11pm." Silver answered. "We're going up to the National Park."

"You wanna come?" Ethan asked. "There's tons of pokemon and trainers!"

"Sure." Lyra nodded her head. She needed to befriend them and train her pokemon, so it seemed like a win-win.

* * *

Lyra collapsed on her bed in the pokemon center. Silver was so tough when it came to training and Ethan was so energetic. She was so worn out from in all, and so were her pokemon. They were currently downstairs with Nurse Joy.

Fritz was probably mentally scarred for life.

Ethan called arcanine sassy because arcanine rolled his eyes or growled at everything Ethan or Silver said.

Ninorina tripped Silver on purpose.

So, it went perfect. Lyra pushed herself up and trudged into the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. Day 1 with the boys and she wanted to sleep forever. Lyra loved to battle, it was fun, but she wasn't used to it. She tried to tell them that, but they didn't seem to listen.

"_If you never train, then how did you get arcanine?" Silver asked, looking at the large dog._

"_I got him as a growlithe."_

"_But he's not a growlithe anymore!" Ethan said._

"_I tripped when I was holding a fire stone and it flew out of my hands and hit him in the head. They evolve with fire stones." Lyra muttered. Arcanine rolled his eyes._

"_Guess you both have sassy natures." Ethan said, putting his hands on his hips._

Lyra just wanted to slip deeper and deeper into the tub full of water the more and more she thought about the training session. Silver and Ethan were still out training and catching pokemon. Lyra couldn't take it anymore. She felt weak. She could only do three hours of training while they were going to try and push five. She had to get stronger. Giovanni's daughter wasn't weak. If she came face to face with Ariana or Archer, or god forbid her father, she had to show them she could beat them.

But for today, she was going to continue to soak in the tub.

Once she was done, she got out, tried herself off, and changed into some comfy pjs and fell back onto the bed, ready to take a nice nap. She cuddled up with a pillow and laid in silence. She wanted to nap, but she kept thinking about what was going to happen tonight. She was about to fall asleep when knocking on her door prevented it.

"What?" Lyra asked, opening the door to see Ethan standing there.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Ethan asked with a smile. Lyra opened the door more, letting the boy into her room. "Sorry if we got carried away today with the training."

"It's fine…" Lyra muttered, sitting on her bed.

"And I'm sorry if Silver comes off harsh. He's actually not that bad. He's pretty funny, he's just bad at first impressions." Ethan explained. "Once he warms up to you, he'll be friendlier."

"Will he let up on the training?"

"Probably not." Ethan sighed. "He just wants his pokemon to be strong so no one can beat them up. He's always worried that he'll be beaten and his pokemon will be hurt badly and because of their injuries, die."

"But he's already strong now." Lyra said.

"Yeah, he is, but he just wants to be prepared for anything. He loves his pokemon to pieces. He spoils them rotten after a day of training." Ethan laughed thinking about it. "I just wanted to tell you this so you wouldn't think he hates you or hates his pokemon or something."

"Oh." Lyra nodded. She knew Silver didn't hate his pokemon. His words to them weren't harsh. They were tough, but it was tough love. "I figured that. It's not like I made the greatest first impression either."

"Lance told us you weren't very sociable or used to being around people your age." Ethan said.

'_So kicking Lance's fine looking ass when I see him next time.' _Lyra thought bitterly. "Yeah, well, I moved around a lot when I was little." Lyra said through gritted teeth. "What time are we heading out tonight?"

"Hm, probably ten. I'm going to shower and eat some dinner before taking a nice nap!" Ethan said and left the room. Lyra laid back down and stared at her ceiling.

* * *

Lyra didn't realize she fell asleep until someone was banging on her door. She almost fell out of the bed and stumbled to the door.

"Oh, you were just sleeping." Silver said. "Well, come on, we need to head to the shipment area." Lyra nodded her head and shut the door. She hurried into the bathroom to splash her face with water to wake herself up and hurried to change. Silver looked surprised when she opened the door a minute later, completely dressed. "I thought you would take longer."

"Nope, let's go~!" Lyra smiled, adjusting Proton's hat on her head before pulling him along. He looked annoyed, but didn't fight against it. She was going to see Proton! Finally! After years of wondering what happened to him, she would find out!

She got her pokemon from Nurse Joy and the trio headed out. Goldenrod City was so lit up, it was hard to believe criminals could sneak around in the few shadows the city had, but, they did. Silver shushed them as they neared a loading zone at the back of a big, tall building. He leaned over the railing as a few grunts were moving boxes out of the back of the truck.

"Lyra, could you keep watch for us?" Silver asked. "We need to get into the building, but we need to see what they're unloading too."

Lyra wanted to go in! Proton was in there!

"W-" She stopped when she saw a glimpse of green. Proton! He was down there watching the grunts. "Okay, yes, that's fine! Go take them down from the inside." Lyra nodded enthusiastically. They hurried off to the side of the building to see if they could get in while Lyra watched carefully. She rested her chin on the railing and saw them move around, picking up boxes and taking them in. She saw glimpses of Proton here and there. He looked sort of the same, but he had this look of anger on his face. His arms were crossed as he shouted at the grunts and Lyra couldn't believe it was the same Proton that watched her all those years ago. She watched and he turned towards her. She jumped back, praying he didn't see her. After a few moments, she leaned forward to see if he was still there.

He wasn't.

* * *

Proton was already annoyed with having to put in overtime for this shipment. He caught a glimpse of a girl watching them. She noticed and hid, but he wasn't about to let her get off this easily. He snuck around swiftly, getting behind her as she leaned forward to see if he was still there.

"So, we have another noisy brat trying to ruining our plans?" He questioned and saw the girl freeze in fear. He stared at the back of her, narrowing his eyes when they landed on the black hat on her head. That was a Rocket hat. "Where did you get that hat from?"

The girl took a deep breath before she turned around to face him. "You gave it to me, remember?" She asked him and he took a step back, surprised. She had Lyra's eyes and hair and her voice, but in a much older body. This had to be some joke.

"Okay, who the hell put you up to this?" He growled, stepping forward and backing the girl back up against a brick wall. "This is a fucking sick joke. Did Ariana get you to do this? Or did you hear the rumors and decided to see if they were true?"

"What? No, Proton!" Lyra said, shaking her head. She looked up at him and saw pure hatred in his eyes. It scared her. "I-it's me, Lyra, I promise!"

"No you're not. Lyra is dead." He growled, ready to destroy the girl. His grunts were always whispering about the girl. He heard all the rumors before, none of them were right. "She died in a landslide, and I'm about to end you the same way."

"I'm not dead!" Lyra cried out. "Proton please." She pleaded, starting to cry. She couldn't die this way! Not at the hands at the man she thought would always be there to save her.

Proton stopped, looking down at her. Something in him told him to stop, that this was Lyra. He took the hat off her head, making her flinch, and looked in the inside. He looked at the tag inside and saw a green 'P' written in sharpie on it. It was his hat. She was Lyra. "I…I thought you died." Proton mumbled, looking at the girl again. He felt horrible.

"No, I didn't." She shook her head, looking slightly relieved. "I didn't die in a landslide. I slipped down a muddy hill and landed in a bush. I was found and taken back to Pallet Town and I've been living there ever since."

"But I heard you scream and those police officers said they saw you run past the landslide area." Proton didn't even understand what was happening right now. He had been wrong about her for three years?

"I did run past them and I did scream, but only when I fell down that hill. What happened to you?" Lyra asked, catching him off guard.

"You died, that's what happened." Proton said, putting the hat back on her head and backing away from her so she wasn't pressed against the wall. "I tore myself up about that for three years. I thought it was my fault because I took too long with the cops, it was your dad's fault for leaving you, it was that punk who took down Team Rocket, his fault too. I thought it was everyone's fault that you died."

"But I'm not dead." Lyra said, grabbing his hand. "You don't have to tear yourself up anymore." She thought he was going to snatch his hand away from her, but he didn't. "I've been well taken care of."

"Then what are you doing here sneaking around and watching us?" Proton asked. If he had been taking care of Lyra, she wouldn't have been out here in danger.

"I'm on lookout duty. I'm here with Silver and Ethan to take down Team Rocket and stop you guys from bringing my dad back." Lyra explained. Proton looked at her, confused. "Lance's idea. I didn't want to do it, but, Ms. Delia, the one who took me in, said that I might be able to find you and I couldn't just let that opportunity pass me, plus, I feel like it's my duty to take Team Rocket down."

"Lyra, this is too dangerous for you." Proton shook his head. He didn't want to have die for real this time.

"I'm the boss' daughter." Lyra stated, putting her hands on her hips. "I can do anything." That's what she had been telling herself, anyway.

"Lyra!" She heard Silver call her and she grew tense.

"I've got to go." Lyra told Proton, looking nervously in the direction his voice came from.

"Give me your poke'gear." Proton held out his hand and took her device when she handed it to him. He messed with it and gave it back to her. "Call me. I don't trust those weaklings with you."

"They aren't weak." Lyra told him, but she nodded her head. She knew he meant well.

"We'll talk later." Proton said and Lyra hugged him quickly before she ran off into the dark, towards the boys. Proton watched her go and went back over to his grunts, surprising them all by not yelling or shouting at them. Proton didn't feel so angry anymore. He was more confused than anything, but he knew Lyra would be calling him soon enough.

* * *

**Sorry if Proton meeting Lyra was lame and sort of rushed, but, she couldn't really launch into it all at that moment.**

**A LyraxSilver story? Hm, maybe I'll try for a oneshot. I love that couple, it's cute, but I could never write a whole story about it, but I could manage a oneshot. If you guys have any requests, I can give 'em a go~! **

**THANKS FOR LIKING THIS STORY. I LIKE ALL OF YOU. VERY MUCH. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK, IT REALLY HELPS ME WRITE A BETTER AND MORE ENJOYABLE STORY FOR ALL OF YOU. YOUR FACES ROCK! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Y'all are making it difficult to pick a water type pokemon…so…many…hm…**

* * *

Proton was halfway asleep when he heard a ringing. He sleepily reached for the poke'gear on his nightstand. "Hello?" He answered.

"Proton?" Lyra's voice came over and he instantly woke up. "Good morning!" She chirped and he smiled, rubbing his face. He forgot the last time he actually smiled.

"Good morning." He yawned and sat up in bed.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No."

"Proton."

"Yes." He admitted and she sighed.

"I'm sorry! You were probably up late, right?" Lyra asked, concerned. "I didn't call last night because I figured you were still working. When did you get to bed?"

"I'm fine, I needed to get up anyway." He chuckled over how concerned she was getting. It felt like she was his babysitter now. "It doesn't matter. I'm used to it. Where are your little traveling companions?"

"Battling the gym right now. I decided to opt out of it." Lyra said as she sat on a park bench in the national park. "I'm at the park. I decided to train solo for a little bit. Arcanine says hi."

Proton could hear the pokemon growl in the background. "Hey arcanine." He said, feeling a little silly, but he didn't really care. He slept great. He actually woke up in a good mood, which never seemed to happen. "So, what happened to you?"

"Well.." Lyra mumbled. "I woke up in Professor Oak's lab. Red and Green had found me and brought me there. They knew who I was, but they promised not to turn me in or anything. Ms. Delia, she's Red's mom, offered to take me in, so I went with her. She's really, really nice, Proton. You would like her. She cooks so well and she taught me how to garden." Proton nodded his head as she spoke, even though she couldn't see him. He was happy to hear that she found someone who took great care of her. "And she likes my drawings a lot. She thinks I'm really good!"

"I bet you are." He said, a smile still on his face. He leaned against his wall, listening to her chat happily. This was what he wanted to do all day, every day. He had missed out on three years of her life and he wanted to know every minute of it.

"And I got a mareep from Red this past birthday! Her name is Fritz. She's a bit nervous, but she's gaining confidence." Lyra explained. She was so happy to be talking to him again. That's all she wanted for the past three years. Proton to sit there and listen to her, it was better now though, because she knew he wasn't forced by her father to listen, he actually wanted to listen. "Plus I have a ninorina. She saved my butt from this crazy tauros. Urg.." She groaned, looking at her poke'gear. Ethan was calling. "Ethan is calling me. I guess they defeated the gym."

"What does that mean?" Proton asked, his smile fading.

"Means we're off to the next town. While we are trying to take down Team Rocket, they're also on their on pokemon journey, so they want to collect all the badges and beat the Elite Four, yada yada yada." Lyra rambled, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you have to go too?" Proton asked.

"I'm part of their group now, and, it would be very weird if I stayed behind. They already think it's weird that I'm not trying to beat gym leaders. You know, this would be easier if you just told me Team Rocket's plans."

"No can do, I'm not exactly sure what we're doing. I just know that we're trying to get your dad to come back. Why I don't know." Proton admitted. "It's all up to Archer."

"Poo.." Lyra muttered. She returned her pokemon and started towards the exit of the park. She didn't want to leave Proton, she just found him, but Silver and Ethan needed her to help take down Team Rocket. "I have to travel with them."

Proton brushed his bangs out of his face with slight annoyance. Fine, if they were going to take her away, he was just going to have to follow. "Where are you going next?

"I have no clue. The next gym….wherever that is. I honestly dunno where we're going. I know nothing about Johto." Lyra said and shrugged, entering Goldenrod. She saw Silver and Ethan outside the gym and they waved to her. "Oops, gotta go. Bye!" She said cheerfully and hung up, hurrying over to the two boys. "How did it go?"

"CHECK IT!" Ethan shouted, shoving a shiny gym badge in her face.

"Very good." Lyra chuckled. "Did you get one?" She turned to Silver. He nodded his head and she was thankful he wasn't as….outgoing as Ethan. "So, where are we going next?"

"Ecruteak City, to battle Morty!" Ethan cheered and headed towards the pokemon Center. "One last heal up and we can move out."

"Who were you on the phone with?" Silver asked, falling in step beside Lyra.

"Ah, no one really, just an old friend." Lyra smiled at him and he gave her a small smile in return.

* * *

"I'm fine." Lyra said to Delia as the three of them headed to Ecruteak. "Yes ma'am."

"That your mom?" Ethan asked. Lyra didn't know what else to do, so she nodded her head yes. "Tell her I said hi."

"Ethan says hi." Lyra said.

"He sounds like a good boy!" Delia felt her eyes tear up. Lyra was out on her own little adventure. "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"It's been one day." Lyra told her.

"I know…" Delia mumbled. "Don't be gone too long!"

* * *

Proton munched down on his sandwich, trying to force himself to be in a horrible mood so he would seem normal. He couldn't have anyone noticing how much of a good mood he was in. He was a little mad that Lyra wasn't in Goldenrod, but he could follow her easily. He didn't trust those two boys with her.

"So, did you get lucky last night or something?" Petrel asked and Proton almost chocked on his sandwich. "You're in a good mood. What gives?"

"Can't I be in a good mood once in a while?" Proton growled, setting his lunch down.

"Uh, not since those brats came in and almost destroyed our shipment last night. You didn't even see them last night?"

"No." Proton shrugged and picked his sandwich up again. "I was doing my job. Not my fault you couldn't win."

"Grunts are saying you disappeared last night." Petrel whispered and Proton glared at him.

"I had to go take a piss, so shut the fuck up."

"Liar." Petrel rolled his eyes. "Were you meeting a girl?" Petrel asked and Proton almost choked again. "I was right, knew it. Who is she?"

"No one."

"Come on, she obviously made you happy. I haven't seen you smile since…" Petrel trailed off, expecting Proton to curse him out, punch him, or worse, like he usually did when Petrel brought up Lyra.

"I'm done." Proton stood up, throwing the rest of his lunch in the trash before leaving. "I'm going to Ecruteak City."

* * *

"We there yet?" Lyra asked, trudging after the two boys.

"Nope." Ethan said.

"…we there yet?" She asked after another five minutes.

"You don't travel by foot much, do you?" Silver asked.

"Hm, nope." Lyra muttered, going through her pokeballs. "This is taking too long." She held a pokeball in her hand. "I don't wanna walk anymore. Arcanine!" She called out the pokemon. He appeared and barked, happy to be out of the ball. "Could you give us a ride to Ecruteak City? It's just up the way." He barked and laid down. Lyra climbed up and held her hand out. "Get on."

"Uh.." Ethan mumbled, but grabbed her hand and climbed on. Silver looked at it nervously, but Ethan pulled him up.

"Just hold on, okay?" She smiled at them and they looked nervous. "Let's go boy!" Arcanine barked and took off. Ethan screamed as the pokemon dodged branches, trees, trainers, pokemon, and anything else that got in their way. They arrived in the city two minutes later. Lyra slid off of the pokemon with ease and scratched his chin. "You are so fast and so wonderful. You're a good boy." She cooed. Silver slid down and helped Ethan down.

"N-Never again." Ethan shook his head. "That was too fast."

"It took him by surprise." Silver said as he patted down his hair and shirt. He looked around the town. "We should go check out the Burned Tower."

"Oh! I've read about that!" Lyra said, digging around in her bag. She pulled out her sketch book and flipped through a few of the pages. It was barely used, Delia had just given it to her for her birthday, but she still had a few drawings in it. "The legend says that the tower was hit by lightning, and burned. Three pokemon perished in the fire. Ho-Oh came and brought the three pokemon back to life and made them legendary beasts! Raikou, Entei, and Suicune!" Lyra showed them a drawing she did of the three pokemon, pointing to each one as she said their names. "How cool is that?"

"You sure know your stuff." Ethan said, looking at the drawing. "I didn't know you could draw."

"Ah, yeah sort of. I thought it was cool." Lyra shrugged, putting the book back in her page. She returned arcanine to his ball. "He'd probably break something in there.." She mumbled, putting him securely on her belt.

"Let's go!" Ethan grabbed linked their arms and dragged both of his traveling companions along. They entered the tower and looked around. "I wanna catch a ghost pokemon."

"We need to train against them so we'll be ready against Morty." Silver said, walking across the creaking floor boards. Lyra followed slowly, worried about all the holes she could fall into. The tower was cool looking, but very old and you had to be careful, or you would fall.

"Woah." Ethan said, almost falling into a hole.

"Yeah, you have to be careful." Silver said, but shouted as the boards under him gave way and he fell through the floor. "Urg.." He mumbled, rubbing his butt and looking up at the two trainers.

"So…being careful…" Lyra laughed, looking over. She screamed as a haunter appeared behind her and tickled her, causing her to tumble down. She hit the floor and it broke, sending her down further. "Damn!" She shouted, looking up. She looked around and noticed she was in the basement. It was dark, but she could see a ladder. "Okay, there's a ladder down here. I'll be okay!" She shouted up to the boys.

"There's a ladder on this level too. We'll all meet up at the entrance in two hours. Is that okay?" Silver asked, looking up at Ethan, who was a floor above him, and down to Lyra, who was a level below him.

"That's fine." Ethan and Lyra agreed, fine with wondering around the tower by themselves. Lyra stood up and dusted herself off. "Fritz, I need a little light." She called the electric type out. The ball on the end of its tail lit up, and lit the room up dimly. Lyra froze when she saw something blue move in the center of the room.

"H-Hello?" She asked nervously, walking towards it. It was purple and white and blue and Lyra had no clue what it was until it turned to face her. She gasped, stepping back. "S-Suicune?" Lyra asked and the pokemon stared at her. Lyra had no clue what to even do. Professor Oak had always talked about how lucky some people are to come face to face with a legendary pokemon. Lyra never knew she would be a lucky one! "H-Hello." She nodded. "I'm Lyra!" She bowed to the pokemon, unsure what else to do. "I've read a lot about you. You're much prettier in person. I mean, like, pictures don't do you justice." She rambled and the pokemon looked like it was laughing at her. "Professor Oak said you only appear to worthy trainers, so, I'm pretty sure us meeting is very accidental. I'm not a worthy trainer. Oh! This is Fritz, my mareep. Say hello to the legendary pokemon Fritz." She said nervously and her pokemon greeted the pokemon.

Suicune looked at the both of them and took a step forward. Lyra took one back. "Uh...well….oh!" Lyra dug through her back and Suicune stepped back. "I drew you!" She exclaimed, trying to get rid of the nervousness in her stomach. She flipped to the drawing and held it out to Suicune so the pokemon could see it. "Uh, it's not super good, but there's not many pictures of you. If you're not busy with…what…ever you do…could I uhm…draw you?" She asked. The pokemon looked at her and back to the drawing again. Lyra saw that it nodded its head. "Y-Yes?" She asked. "Oh, thank you!" Lyra sat down, digging through her back for her pencil and eraser.

Lyra flipped to a new page and started to draw. Fritz walked towards Suicune, looking up at the pokemon. Lyra couldn't believe she was actually sitting here, drawing Suicune…with SUICUNE STANDING RIGHT THERE. "Aw man, Professor Oak will flip when I tell him I got to see you." She told Suicune. She hesitated, but drew in Fritz to. The sheep pokemon was looking up at Suicune, who stood proudly next to it.

Lyra rambled on, talking about everything. From her childhood to the present. Suicune nodded its head, never moving from its spot. Lyra finished an hour and a half later and held the drawing up to Suicune. "Does it look good?" The pokemon nodded its head, actually giving her a somewhat smile. "Thank you very much, again, for letting me draw you. It was nice meeting you!" Lyra felt stupid, but, dude, it was Suicune. The pokemon nodded and ran off, disappearing up to the next floor and then out a window.

She put her things back in her bag and looked at Fritz. "Fritz. We just hung out with a legendary pokemon!" She picked the pokemon up and spun around, laughing happily. Once she was done, she climbed up the ladder, keeping a firm hold on the pokemon. She got up to the next level and looked around before she handed up to the main level of the building. She had enough excitement, so she left the tower and planned to just hang around it and wait for Silver and Ethan to come out. She plopped down on the steps and Fritz sat next to her, falling asleep against the girl. Lyra flipped through her poke'gear. She wanted to call Green or Red and tell them about what just happened, but Lance had told her not to call them.

It had only been a day since she came to Johto, but she already loved it. It was really beautiful and she was having a lot of fun, plus, she meant Suicune and found Proton. It was great. She flipped over her sketch book again and finished shading the drawing of Suicune and fritz she did. She would have to video call the professor and show him it soon. He would be very proud of how calm she had acted in front of Suicune.

"You beat us out here?" Ethan asked as he and Silver stepped out into the sun and out of the tower. "Dude…I met Entei." Ethan said. "Like, it was real quick. He looked at me and dashed out.

"I saw Raikou." Silver told them. "I thought he was going to attack me, but he just vanished. That's really weird that we saw them."

Lyra could so beat them.

"Check it!" She exclaimed, shoving her sketch book in front of their faces like Ethan had done with his badge a few hours ago. "I got to sit down and draw Suicune and talk to it!" She laughed.

"No way!" Silver exclaimed. "That's really cool."

"Dude, lucky!" Ethan said. "Fritz, you got to hang with Suicune? Lucky mareep you are!" Fritz cheered at him, having been woken up when Lyra had stood up. "Come on, let's go to the gym."

* * *

"He's sick." Ethan said after reading the sign on the gym door. "He got the flu."

"How long will he be sick?" Lyra asked, looking at the two males.

"Hopefully not too long…I don't want to sit around this town forever." Silver muttered. "I'm going back o the Burned Tower for more training."

"Oh! I'll go too. Lyra, you want to come?" Ethan asked. Lyra bit her lip, thinking about it. What else was there to do? Go shopping? Besides, Morty would be sick for a day or two more, so she had time to shop later.

"Sure." She agreed and Ethan pulled her along with them. "Let's get some kick butt training in before we take down the gym leader!"

* * *

"So, what did you nickname your Gastly?" Lyra asked as they ate dinner at a food stall in the town. She balanced herself on her stool and ate her pasta happily.

"Joker!" Ethan grinned and slurped up his ramen. "He's really cool."

"He better not pull any pranks on us." Silver told him with a warning look.

Training with them went better than yesterday. Lyra had gotten a little use to it and pushed herself. She needed to become strong and she had to stop being a baby about it. She wanted to be good enough one day to actually be a challenge to Green or maybe even Red. She wanted to be able to take down Team Rocket for good.

The two boys were very patient with her this time around. She learned that Silver was more firm with his commands and planned it all out, while Ethan decided what to do as he was saying a command. Lyra was different with her style, she blamed it on Green. He was more vocal in battle and expressed his emotions more, which is what Lyra did when she battled.

"He won't!" Ethan shook his head as he finished his bowl of ramen and asked for another one. "Relax you two, have a little fun. We could pull some pretty funny pranks on people."

"And get in big trouble with Officer Jenny? No thank you." Silver shook his head. "My mom and dad would kill me."

"Yeah, my mom and grandparents would kill me too." Ethan muttered. "Would your parents kill you?"

"Ah, yeah." Lyra nodded her head. _'What parents?'_ She thought to herself, but shook the thought out of her head. Ethan and Silver didn't know anything about her past and she would like to keep it that way. They ate in silence a few moments. Lyra thought she heard something and turned around, but no one was there. She shrugged it off and went back to eating.

* * *

**I feel like I'm rushing Silver and Ethan's friendship with Lyra. Urg. Time goes slowly now. I'm so used to all the time skips. Throwing me off my game. **

**Thanks for all the reviews~! **


	9. Chapter 9

A week.

Morty had been sick for a whole week.

Lyra, Ethan, and Silver were all irritated as they stepped into the gym. "Let's spilt up, it'll be faster and easier since the pathways are so thin.." Ethan suggested and they all took off in different directions, trying to navigate in the dark to find Morty.

Lyra only came to cheer them on. She was bored of the town after a week of exploring. She was ready to hit up the next place. The beautiful Olivine City! The town was giving her the creeps anyway. She had the feeling that someone had been watching her all week. Her poke'gear vibrated in her pocket and Lyra grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Proton's voice came out of the other end.

"In the gym, trying to find Morty.." Lyra said, almost falling off the path. "When I find him I'm going to kick his ass. I've been stuck in this stupid town for a week."

"I know." Proton muttered, waving his hand, telling a grunt who was trying to get his attention to leave him alone.

"You know?" Lyra asked and then stopped in her tracks. "You've been following me around, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Proton said, a small smirk appearing on his face. "I don't trust those two boys with you."

"But I'm strong enough to take care of myself. You should see me in battle!"

"I saw you training with them, you need work." He chuckled, leaning against a building in Goldenrod City. "You're pretty messy with your orders."

"But my pokemon follow them perfectly." Lyra said, stepping slowly to avoid falling. "I met Suicune the other day. You know, the pokemon that only appears to WORTHY trainers."

"Must've been surprised to see you then." He joked and he could hear her growl.

"I fell through the Burned Tower and landed in a basement, so I think I startled it, but, it let me draw it. I consider us good friends now." Lyra said seriously.

"Wait, you really did meet Suicune?" Proton asked. He thought she had been joking.

"Yes…oh…I see the gym leader. I'm going to kick his ass! I will talk to you later, Proton." Lyra said and hung up. She slide the device into her pocket and stomped over to Morty. "YOU! You were sick for a whole week! I was stuck in this town for a whole week!"

"What's so wrong with my town?" Morty asked, looking at the girl with a surprised expression. He didn't expect her to start yelling at him. "That's a horrible first impression, you didn't even introduce yourself."

"I am not the greatest at first impressions.." Lyra muttered then clenched a fist. "I'm Lyra! I'm about to kick your ass!"

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get. I'm Morty, by the way." Morty smirked, chuckling at the girl.

"Battle?" She questioned, confused. She didn't want to battle. "I don't want to battle! I want to _literally_ kick your ass." She cracked her knuckles and looked at him seriously.

"Well, we locked eyes so we have to battle." Morty said, slightly scared of the girl. Hopefully a battle would be good enough for the her.

"That's bull!" Lyra shouted, irritated. "Fine, let's do this!"

"Good. Gastly, let's go!" He threw out a pokeball.

"Arcanine, get ready to kick some ass!" She shouted, tossing out his pokebal.

* * *

"Hmp. I still want to kick your ass." Lyra mumbled, taking the badge out of his hand. It was a little fun destroying him in battle. She rubbed Arcanine's chin and returned him to his ball. Silver and Ethan ran up at the same time, both tired from searching for Morty.

"Lyra…" Silver panted. "Did you beat him?"

"Oh, uh yeah. I know right?" She asked, seeing their shocked faces. "I was really worried, but guys, Arcanine knows crunch and that just knocked them out." She chuckled. "Ninorina kicked ass too."

"I was off my game, I'm still sick." Morty said, rubbing his nose, a little embarrassed by how quickly he was beaten. "You battle like something else." He admitted after Lyra cracked her knuckles again.

Lyra shouldn't have been so surprised. Her dad had smashed trainers every day, and she had watched Green and Red battle numerous times. Maybe she picked up some skills from watching them? "So, you two beat him so we can go to Olivine!" She really wanted to go to the beach and the lighthouse there, not be in this town much longer. She plopped down in her seat and looked at her badge. She adjusted Proton's hat on her head and rubbed the badge with her shirt to make it shiny. Her poke'gear vibrated and she looked at the caller I.D on it.

Green.

She looked at it and bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to talk to him. He probably didn't even know she was in Johto. He would be against her going to take down Team Rocket. She put it back in her pocket and watched as Ethan battled Morty. It stopped vibrating, but started again. She ignored it again and tried to focus on the battle.

* * *

"Let's walk this time." Ethan said as Lyra reached for arcanine's pokeball to help them get to Olivine City faster.

"But that's like…a whole day of walking." Lyra groaned. "Fine, you two can walk." She held the pokeball in her hand and pressed the button, letting arcanine out.

"No, we're riding. Just, slow him down a bit." Silver said, elbowing Ethan.

"Lame. You hear that boy? You gotta go a little slower." Lyra said as she climbed onto the large pokemon. She helped Silver and Ethan on, Ethan sat in the middle because he was the one who had the highest chance of falling off. "Okay, we're ready!" Arcanine started by trotting, then galloping, not as fast as he had the first time, but still pretty fast. "Better?" Lyra shouted to Ethan, who was clinging to her.

"A little." He whined. Lyra rolled her eyes and smiled into the wind that was hitting her face. She loved to ride on arcanine, it was always fun and she knew she was always safe. They came to a stop when he entered into the town.

"Thanks boy." Lyra patted him and returned him once they all got off. "I'm going down to the beach. You guys going to the gym?"

"Yes!" Ethan cheered, pulling Silver off. Lyra rolled her eyes, but started to walk down the street. She loved the sound and smell of the ocean, it felt very free. She slipped off her shoes and put them into her bag as she reached the beach. The sand was hot, so she ran across it and sighed happily when the waves hit her hot feet.

"Corsola!" She heard a cry. Lyra looked around the empty beach and spotted a pokemon struggling a net. She hurried over and knelled by the small pokemon. "Coorrrssoolllaa!" It cried out.

"I'll get you out!" Lyra said, pulling at the net. The corsola was tangled pretty badly and Lyra spent a while trying to get in free. She pulled the net off of the pokemon and it cheered, jumping on Lyra, thanking her. "It's no problem, cutie. I couldn't leave ya like that." The pokemon snuggled against her, which did hurt a little since the pokemon wasn't exactly soft. "Uh, do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Cors!" The pokemon nodded her head. Lyra smiled and took an empty pokeball off her belt. She let the red light take Corsola into the ball. It clicked instantly and Lyra smiled.

"I…uh...caught a corsola!" She said to herself.

"Hey, Lyra!" Ethan shouted, startling her.

"We have to go to Cianwood to get medicine for the Ampharos that lights up the lighthouse." Silver said as they approached the girl. "It's really sick."

"I'll go with you! Just let me drop my stuff off at the pokemon center!" Lyra exclaimed.

"We should do that too.." Silver said, following the brunette. They hurriedly rushed to the center and got rooms. Lyra changed into a swimsuit Ms. Delia had packed for her and grabbed Corsola's pokeball. Silver and Ethan kept their normal clothes on and most of their things that could take being in the water. "Are you sure you want to come with us?" He asked as they walked onto the beach.

"Yes. There's a gym there, right?" She asked and Ethan nodded his head. "There's no point in you two rushing there to get the medicine and then rushing to beat that gym and get back here to help the poor sick pokemon. I'll get the medicine and bring it back. You guys take your time battling the gym leader. Corsola, you ready to go girl?" She asked and the pokemon jumped, ready to go. It ran into the water and Lyra followed her, grabbing hold of the pokemon once they were in the water deep enough.

"Marillllll!" Ethan's pokemon cheered, happy to be in the water. Silver and his Croconaw were silent. The water was warm and it was a beautiful day, still, Lyra knew she had to hurry. Ethan and Silver could take their time, but she had a pokemon to save!

"Corsola, we're going to have to hurry up. We have to save a pokemon's life!" Lyra exclaimed and her pokemon sped up. She was thankful that the waves were calm and there were no storms on the horizon. Maybe after she got the medicine back to Olivine she and Corsola could go for a swim?

About a half hour later, they landed on shore. Silver and Ethan were a speck in the distance. Corsola had really put a move on it. She scooped the water pokemon into her arms and ran towards the pharmacy. She looked silly, she knew that, but she didn't care. Her hair was in a wet braid that hit her back as she ran and she almost tripped getting into the building. "I need medicine for the pokemon in Olivine!" She exclaimed when she entered the building.

"You're the one that's here to pick it up?" The cashier said behind the counter. She nodded her head and hurried over to him. He dug around and pulled out a bottle. He put it into a plastic bag to make it easier for Lyra to carry back.

"Thank you!" She called out, running out of the store. Ethan and Silver were just getting onto the shore when she was running back into the water, Corsola jumped out of her arms and splashed into the water, ready to swim back. "You guys are soooo slowwww!" She chuckled, sticking her tongue out and winking at them.

"Call us when you get back there!" Silver called out to her. She shot him a thumbs up to let him know that she heard them. The swim back took longer than Lyra hoped, almost an hour. The waves were getting chopper and she knew Silver and Ethan were not going to get back to Olivine City that night.

She felt her feet hit the ground and she ran out of the water, once again grabbing corsola. The plastic bag was around her arm as she ran to the lighthouse. She began to pant and grow tired but the pokemon needed her now! "Cors. Cors. Cors." Corsola cheered her new trainer on until they made it to the very top. "Uh.." Lyra panted, setting Corsola dow. The elevator just had to be broken. A girl with light brown hair done up cutely looked at her strangely. "I…medicine…" She held out the bag and the girl ran over, taking the bottle of medicine out of it and rushing back over to the ampharos. It gulped the medicine down and cheered, feeling better.

"Thank you so so much!" Jasmine said to Lyra. "I'm Jasmine, the gym leader."

"I'm…Lyra.." Lyra said, tired. "This is corsola." The pink pokemon ran over to ampharos to talk to it.

"Thank you, again." Jasmine walked over to Lyra. "You just saved it's life."

"I'm glad I did! We rushed there and back." Lyra caught her breath again and looked at the girl. "You can tell…since I'm still wet and in my swimsuit.." Lyra looked down at her one piece bathing suit, a little embarrassed.

"Is there anything I could do to thank you?"

"Just be at your gym so my friends can battle you." Lyra said, surprising herself by calling Silver and Ethan her friends. They were, weren't they? Yes, they were. "Corsola, come on, let ampharos get some rest." She called the little pokemon over. "Bye." Lyra said, picking her pokemon up and going down the stairs again.

Lyra turned the shower on when she got back to the pokemon center. Corsola ran around the bathroom, excited. "You want in the shower?" She asked the tiny pokemon as she put her bathing suit into the sink to help it dry. "She got into the shower and Corsola jumped in. "Guess you want to get that salt water off of you too." Lyra mumbled. She cleaned herself off, and Corsola too. She finished her shower and got out, drying herself off with a towel. She hung her bathing suit in the shower so it would dry off. Corsola jumped onto her bed while Lyra changed into some jean shorts, and a blue top. She re-braided her hair and sat next to corsola. "Okay girl, time for a rest." She recalled the pokemon and placed the pokeball on her night stand. She grabbed he poke'gear to call Silver and let him know she was back and safe when she saw the missed calls.

1 from Ms. Delia

1 from Green

1 from Proton

She rolled her eyes, dialing Silver's number quickly. She told him she was safe and the pokemon was going to be okay, and he explained about a bad storm and how the power was knocked out and they were trapped in the gym. She laughed. He shouted and hung up. She laughed more. She called Delia back, who told her Green was wondering where Lyra was and reminded her not to answer his calls. He would flip, so would Red, if either of them found out she was fighting Team Rocket.

Finally, Lyra called Proton back.

"Where are you now?" Proton asked when he saw her calling.

"In Hoenn."

"What?!"

"Just kidding, Olivine. I beat Morty and saved a pokemon's life! Actually, two lives!" Lyra cheered, remembering her getting corsola out of the fishing net.

"How is it that every time I talk to you, you have some awesome news you tell me?" Proton asked, walking down the street. Lyra seemed to be doing everything lately.

"I'm an interesting person, aren't I?" She asked, smiling. "I just amaze you, right?"

"Sure do." Proton stopped and looked up at the pokemon center. "How about you look out your window and let me amaze you?" He asked and she went silent. He saw her pull back come curtains and look down at him from her window.

"You're here?" She asked, looking at the male He wasn't dressed in his Rocket attire either.

"Duh Lyra." He muttered and she shot him a glare. She hung up and Proton thought he might have made her mad until she came barreling out the entrance and towards him. He braced himself as she launched herself at him. "I hate hugging." He grumbled as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I know." She smirked and let him go. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided to see how you were doing."

"You're lucky Silver and Ethan are stuck in a storm on Cianwood. If they saw you here, they'd flip." Lyra said, pulling him along on a walk.

"Not like they've noticed me before." He shrugged. "You were the only one who noticed me in Ecruteak City."

"Because I'm smart. Not that they're dumb, but, you know, I'm a different smart." She rambled. "They're smart in pokemon, but, I'm smart in other things. Like, noticing when someone is following you or if you're in grave danger or if you need to fight or run."

"Lyra."

"What?" She asked and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just worried. Green keeps calling me because I haven't talked to him in like, a week, and he doesn't know I'm here trying to take down Team Rocket."

"You're not doing a good job of taking us down. We're not anywhere close to here." He muttered.

"I gotta follow Silver and Ethan." Lyra shrugged and looked out over the ocean. It was dark now, the moon was reflecting off the water. "I am hungry."

"And?" Proton asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't recall you being a little kid."

"You're supposed to feed me."

"Am not."

"Yes, you're technically still my babysitting on Fridays, oh, and look what day it is? Friday. My dad never relieved you of that duty." Lyra smirked as Proton grumbled and sighed, making it look like it was a big deal. "The diner has oran berry waffles! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards it.

* * *

"See? Not so bad." Lyra smiled as they walked back to the Pokemon Center. She had smiled so much throughout dinner, she thought her mouth was going to fall off. She just forgot how…happy Proton made her.

"It wasn't bad." Proton and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later. Maybe next I'll be the one battling you, instead of Ethan!" Lyra smirked when they reached the pokemon center. "And don't follow me, you'll get in trouble with Ariana."

"Ah, who cares what she thinks?" Proton asked, but Lyra hit his arm playfully before she smiled at him one last time, then turned and walked into the building. Proton watched after her before turning on his heel and heading towards the exit of the town.

Ariana hadn't been around him lately, neither had Archer, so they didn't know how he was acting. Petrel, on the other hand, constantly bugged him about it. If Petrel could see that Proton was acting differently, he knew Ariana and Archer would too. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. Like usual, Lyra was causing trouble for him, but he didn't mind it. He was happier than he had been in years, which made him wonder how attached he really was to her.

She was older now, but that didn't change the fact that she was Giovanni's daughter. He hated the guy, but it was still weird. He told himself he saw her as just a little sister, which would explain why he was protective of her.

"What are you doing out here?" Petrel said and Proton had to use all his will power to not jump back at the sudden appearance of the purple haired male.

"Taking a small break." Proton said calmly, looking at the male with irritated eyes.

"Bull. Who were you meeting?" Petrel asked, probably for the millionth time this week. Everytime Proton had disappeared, Petrel assumed it was because of a girl. It was, technically, but, not what he imagined. "Just let me meet her, I'll shut up. I'm happy to see you happy, you know." Petrel shrugged. "I like it when you're not all mopey and pissy and downright dangerous."

"You guys were the ones that wanted me this way!" He growled. What did they want him to do?

"Calm down. I didn't want you to be like that because of…" He trailed off. "Look, you know, I miss her too. After she died, I thought I'd never actually see you happy again…" He admitted.

Proton groaned. He was getting soft on him and expressing emotions. No. "Follow me." Proton turned around and headed back into the city. Why was he doing this? Oh, because he was a great person and he swore Petrel might cry. "Hey, can you meet me outside?" Proton asked after Lyra picked up her poke'gear. "It's a surprise." He said when she asked him why. He hung up after that.

"Do I get to meet her?" Petrel asked, now smiling at Proton. "What's she like?"

"You know her." Proton said, crossing his arms with a small smirk. He knew he was about to make Petrel and Lyra happy.

"I do?" Petrel asked.

"PETRELLL!" Lyra squealed, seeing the two males. "Petrel Petrel Petrel!" She ran at him and he looked surprised, but caught her anyway.

"Lyra?!"

"I'm alive, surpriseeeeee!" She smiled, hugging him tightly. "Proton didn't tell you?"

"You bastard." Petrel glared at Proton. "How could you not tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"I asked if it was a girl!"

"Yeah, but you didn't ask if it was Lyra." Proton chuckled and let the two catch up for a little while. "Okay, bed time." Proton said as he looked at his watch. It was midnight and he had to be up at five in the morning, so did Petrel.

"But…" Lyra and Petrel whined, making him roll his eyes.

"No buts, we have work tomorrow." Proton said. "So, off into the pokemon center." Lyra hugged Petrel and pouted at Proton. "Bed." She sighed and went inside.

Petrel smiled at Proton and followed him as they walked away.

"Stop smiling at me."

"I just can't believe she's alive. Why is she here? She told me about the whole, Red and Green finding her thing, but, shouldn't she be in Pallet Town?" Petrel asked.

"She's here to take us down." Proton said. "Lance's idea, but she feels like she has to do it."

"Hm." Petrel mumbled, thinking it all over. "Dangerous."

"She has that Silver and Ethan kid with her." Proton shrugged, thinking of the two annoying kids. "They don't know she's Giovanni's daughter."

"They probably wouldn't believe her if she told them she was. She's nothing like him." Petrel said and looked over a field with pokemon in it. "You going to help her take us down?"

"What?" He asked. "No…yes." He didn't actually know. "Depends."

"Well, I assumed yes since you're, you know, in love with her." Petrel said and Proton froze.

* * *

** PETREL AND PROTON ARE MY BROTP. OKAY. THEY ARE BROS TOGETHER.**

**For real guys I really love Petrel. He's the only Rocket person who's not a complete ass to you, plus he dresses up and has all those koffings. It's funny. **

**I hope you like this~ Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

"Lyra, we need to go." Silver sighed as the girl walked through the grass.

"No." Lyra said, gritting her teeth. "I need to find this pokemon! Just head on without me, I'll catch up."

"Uh, are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, go go go." She waved her hands at them and turned back to around to the grass. The two boys sighed and left her, hurrying down the road to go to the next gym. Lyra kept searching. She needed to find a meowth! "I have to find it, boy." She said to Arcanine, who was helping her search. Her dad had a Persian and something inside of her was making her want, no, need, a meowth. "If I ever come face to face with my dad, I want to beat his stupid Persian with my own meowth!" She said, shaking her head.

Plus, a little alone time from Ethan and Silver wouldn't be too bad. All she had been thinking about lately was Proton. It was driving her a little insane. It was like the first few weeks after Red and Green had brought her to Pallet Town. All she thought about then was Proton too. Lyra's poke'gear went off again, but she didn't feel like answering it. She silenced it and kept searching the grass.

* * *

Proton flipped his poke'gear in his hand while sitting in the radio tower in Goldenrod. Lyra didn't answer him, but, he guessed that was for the best. He was at work. It was quiet, mostly because Petrel was off in Mahogany Town with Ariana and Archer was upstairs, trying to help the grunts get the radio system working, since a few workers destroyed it to try and prevent Team Rocket from using it.

Proton kept thinking back to what Petrel had told him. He wasn't in love with Lyra! He had told Petrel that, but the male ignored him and kept walking. He irritated him just to think about the conversation.

"_In love with her? I am not." Proton shook his head, trying to get his composure back. _

"_I don't know much about love, but, I can tell you're in it." Petrel argued. "I knew you were in love with her three years ago, you just didn't realize it then. I'm sure Giovanni noticed, that's probably why he made you take Lyra out. He knew you'd get her somewhere safe and that you'd take care of her. It's like he gave her to you because he knew you'd love her more and give her more attention than he ever would." _

_Proton didn't know what to say to that. He walked in silence._

"_If you didn't love her, you wouldn't be killing yourself for three years over her death when you knew that it was not your fault, at all." Petrel added. "And you wouldn't be smiling all the time and trying to hide from us how happy you are."_

Maybe Petrel was right? Urg, that made him sick to just to think about. Being in love was something incredible foreign to Team Rocket. That's not what they stood for. However, when was Proton ever really in Team Rocket? Yes, he was technically in it, but his heart and head weren't. Not anymore, anyway.

"Proton?" Archer asked, now in front of the younger male. "Something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no sir." Proton said and slid his poke'gear back into his pocket. "Just waiting for further orders." He nodded his head. "My mother called, I had to answer it." He lied and Archer watched him closely.

"You've been…in a much better mood lately." Archer spoke calmly, putting his arms behind his back.

"Oh, have I?" Proton asked, raising his eyebrows. It was just easier to play dumb. He couldn't have Archer find out about Lyra being alive. He would try to get into her head and get her on their side to bring her father back. He didn't want Archer near her. "I've been sleeping better."

"That's it? Well, that's good." Archer smiled and Proton faked a smile back. Everything in Team Rocket was fake. It made him sick. It was fine when it distracted him, but now it was stopping him from being with Lyra and it was stopping Lyra from being withhim.

Wait, when did he start wanting to be with Lyra?

Dammit Petrel.

"Something wrong? You seem conflicted." Archer watched Proton's face carefully and intently. The green haired male wasn't telling him something.

"No, I'm fine." Proton crossed his arms defensively, trying to signal to Archer that he wanted to be left alone. He gave Archer a cold glare and the male got the hint, leaving the male alone.

"I'd love you meet your new girlfriend sometime." Archer smirked, his back to Proton. Proton's face went pale. "All the grunts are gossiping about it. I knew it had to be more than you just sleeping better."

* * *

Lyra pet her meowth's head as she came out of the pokemon center in Mahogany Town. It had taken almost all day, but she found the little feline pokemon and caught it. She decided to head up to Lake Rage for a little bit when she saw Lance and Ethan hurrying down the slope and towards her.

"Lyra?" Ethan questioned, surprised to see her.

"Lyra!" Lance exclaimed, relieved to see her. When he found out Silver and Ethan had left her alone, he almost flipped. The last thing he needed was Green, Red, or even worse, Delia, flipping out because she was lost in Johto somewhere. "Come on, we need to go take down Team Rocket."

"Wait, where's Silver?" Lyra asked, but followed the two anyway.

"He's fighting this red gyarados up in Lake Rage. Team Rocket forced it to evolve and it's going crazy. Lance needed us to come help him fight Team Rocket, so I came to help him and Silver stayed with the pokemon. Good thing you showed up when you did, huh?" Ethan asked, smiling, even as Lance busted into a tiny market and hurried to the back of the room, revealing a secret entry to a basement area. Lance ran down fearlessly and Ethan followed. Lyra held her pokemon tightly and sighed, hoping Proton or Petrel were down there. She stepped down the steps and found Ethan waiting for her at the bottom.

"Lance went to check it out. Let's go." Ethan pulled her off, but Lyra froze. "What?"

"Let me lead." She muttered, realizing how booby trapped the place was. "You'll set off every alarm." She said bluntly, sneaking around statues and jumping over certain tiles. She knew all the tricks in the book.

"What?" Ethan asked, following her.

"You don't notice that there are traps everywhere. If we set one off, tons of grunts would come running.." Lyra told him. "We really don't need that, do we sweetie?" She asked her meowth, who purred and rubbed against the brunette's chin, already friends with its new trainer. The pokemon had quite the sassy nature, but Lyra and it seemed to get along very well. It moved to her shoulder, keeping a look out for any Rocket grunts.

"There's a door, let's head in it." Ethan said as the sliding door opened. Lance appeared beside them, having just cleared the east side of the basement and deciding to now join them.

"Hm?" Petrel asked, turning to look at the three. He smiled, mostly because of Lyra, but made it a playful smirk so it wouldn't confuse the other two. "Took you guys long enough to get here, eh? If you want to get to Ariana, you have to get through me." He said, mostly warning Lyra to not go into the next room.

"I'll take him, you two go!" Lyra exclaimed, her meowth meowing loudly.

"You sure?" Ethan asked. Lyra nodded her head quickly and he moved past Petrel suspiciously, then waited for Lance by the door. Lance followed Ethan, but shot Lyra a look.

"I can handle him." She smiled, letting him know she was okay with Petrel. Lance nodded and went into the next. "Soooooo…" She mumbled.

"Proton's not here, sorry." He shrugged and Lyra blushed. How did he know what she was going to ask? "I'm a mind reader, I know." He smirked and walked over to her, patting her head. And petting her meowth. "I also know that you loooovvveeeeeeeeee himmmmmmm." He chuckled playfully and Lyra's face went bright red.

"W-WHAT?!" She shouted, looking up at him like she used to do when she was a kid. "I do not!"

"Kid, please." Petrel rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets. This girl was just like Proton. Completely blind. "Fine fine, you have a crush on him, does that make you feel better?"

"Nooo!"

"Well, I'm right both ways. I know you thought about Proton alllll the timeeee in the past three years. I'm sure you haven't let it bring you down like Proton did, since you didn't think he was dead, but still." Petrel told her, smiling at her. "You got him all messed up, you know that? He was so far gone, I really didn't know what to do with him. Always angry, always yelling at someone or threatening to kill someone. He doesn't do that now, though he tries to act angry to seem like nothing has changed."

"Really?" Lyra asked, now curious. "He's not angry anymore because of me?"

"Yup. I personally believe that he is in love with you and you are seriously crushing on him hard, on the verge of loving him, but that's me." Petrel said. Lyra looked away from the purple haired male, unsure what to say. She wasn't even eighteen yet! She was too young to be deciding if she loved someone, wasn't she? Probably not since she decided to help take down an evil organization. Her poke'gear started to vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out.

"Speak of the devil." She said, trying to sound normal. "Petrel and I were just talking about you."

"What!?" Proton questioned, groaning. "What did he tell you?"

"Uh…nothing." Lyra murmured. She was trying to forget it herself.

"I think Archer knows about you…" Proton whispered, just in case anyone was listening in on his call.

"What?" Lyra asked, scared. If he knew about her, he'd be ready for her. She had to stay calm. He was going to find about her sooner or later, right? "Well…..I'll face him when the time comes."

"How could you be calm about this?" Proton asked. "No way. You aren't going near him." Proton said protectively. "He'll get into your head, Lyra. You know how he is. He'll mess you up. I don't want that."

"I can beat him Proton!" Lyra exclaimed, shaking her head. She just had to train. Once they got the Rockets out of this town, she was heading up to Lake Rage to train. She had to. She had to get strong. "Petrel agrees with me."

"You're with Petrel?"

"I agreed?" Petrel asked, confused.

"Yes and yes! So, no worries Proton. I'm not a little kid anymore and you don't have to worry about me anymore!" Lyra told in. Petrel rolled his eyes. She was still a kid in his eyes.

"Like that'll stop me…" He muttered, sighing. Even if he hated her guts, he had a feeling he would still be protective of her. It was second nature to him now. "I just…"

"Don't need to worry!" Lyra finished for him. "I'll see you soon, okay? Bye!" She smiled and hung up. Petrel was sighing and shaking his head at her.

"You're a lot like your dad." He muttered. "Both of you will get your way, no matter what you have to do."

"I'm goin' do it the good guy way! I'm a good guy, okay?" She told him. "I'll take you guys down and make sure my father knows that I was the one who did it." She nodded her head. She was going to tell her dad, if she ever saw him, that his biggest mistake was leaving her behind. She was going to prove to all of them that she was more than just Giovanni's daughter.

Petrel heard a beep and he just sighed. "Ah, that friend of yours and the dragon guy must have taken down Ariana. I gotta spilt now. I'll see you later, kid." Petrel ruffled her hair and was gone.

"How the hell did he do that?" Lyra questioned, looking around. How could they just…poof?

"Hey! We stopped them." Ethan smiled, looking around. "You beat Petrel? Awesome!"

"Oh, yeah…." Lyra laughed it off. "Of course I did."

* * *

"So, you caught it?" Lyra asked as they sat around the table at the pokemon center later that evening.

"Oh, yes." Silver said, tapping the pokeball with his fingers after he finished his meal. "It's not so bad. I plan to train with it tomorrow."

"You'll stand out with a red gyarados, for sure." Ethan said through his food that he was currently chewing. "You'll take good care of it though."

"It took me forever to catch, so, it better be ready to train." Silver shrugged.

"Well, my meowth and I are going to work our butts off tomorrow, isn't that right, girl?" She asked the pokemon sitting in her lap. It meowed loudly.

* * *

"Okay, fury swipes!" Lyra ordered. Her meowth charged at a wild pidgy and swiped her claws at it, knocking it out with one hit. "That was too easy, we'll have to find a few trainers to battle.." Lyra looked around.

"Meowww." Her meowth whined, tired. They had been training all day. Lyra really wanted to be ready for Team Rocket, but, she wasn't sure when that would be, so she wanted to be prepared at any time.

"Okay." She said, scooping the tiny pokemon up in her arms. "Let's go get some lunch." She walked towards the exit and waved at Ethan and Silver. Ethan was goofing off, Silver was training. She skipped down into the town and headed for the pokemon center. Leaving her pokemon with Nurse Joy, she then headed over and grabbed some lunch. She sat at a booth by herself and looked out the window.

Petrel could be right. She could be crushing extremely hard on Proton. Which, wouldn't work out. It just wouldn't. Even if Petrel was right and Proton loved her back, and she loved Proton, it just…it wouldn't work! Team Rocket would fall and Proton would disappear forever and she would never see him again. That was why it wouldn't work. Green and Red and Ms. Delia and Professor Oak would never accept him, even if he did decide to stay with her. What would she do?

"Excuse me, Lyra?" Nurse Joy asked. "Your pokemon are all rested up and ready to go." She smiled brightly. Lyra smiled back and took the pokeballs, thanking her. She clipped them back onto her belt and kept staring out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about it now. Her face flushed and she groaned, putting her head in her hands. Her poke'gear rang and snapped her out of her thoughts. She checked it.

Green.

He was going to be so pissed at her. She ignored the call anyway.

Lyra stood up and left the pokemon center. She had come too far to give up now. She was ready to train for the rest of the day!

It was a lot of work. She didn't think being a pokemon trainer was so difficult, but it really was. She decided to stay away from Ethan and Silver and let them train together and train by herself. Mostly though, she had to work with Fritz. The nervous pokemon made it difficult to train and Lyra was being very patient with it. Red had gotten the pokemon for her, and she knew that if Red was here, he would tell her to be patient and kind, not harsh and mean.

So she stayed positive, and almost cried when Fritz evolved. Fritz was much more confident now and gladly took on a trainer that happened to look Lyra in the eye. Lucky, all he had were water types, so Fritz cleared them all out and Lyra decided she wanted Fritz to end her training on a good note, so she returned her to her pokeball for a good rest.

"Ninorina, ya ready to kick some butt?" She asked the pokemon and it cheered. She was going to do this. One by one, her pokemon were going to train and get stronger. It just took patience, of course, and good encouraging words, just like Red had taught her.

The afternoon went on and it gradually got darker and darker out, until the stars were now visible in the sky.

"Hey! Let's go get some dinner!" Ethan called out to Lyra. She held out her arm and her meowth jumped onto it and climbed to her shoulder. She ran over to the two boys and smiled. "Did you get some training done today?"

"Oh yeah, tons." She nodded her head. Her pokemon really kicked ass today! "It was awesome."

"Maybe you should challenge the gym with us?" Silver asked as they started to walk.

"Ah, nah." Lyra shrugged. "I'm not into gym battles much." She told him. Her poke'gear started to ring loudly. She tried to silence it, but Ethan stopped her.

"You can answer it, we don't mind. Who is it?" He asked as she held it in her hand. She glanced down at it and her face went pale.

Shit.

It was _Red_.

* * *

**SOMEONE TELL ME YOU WANT A VOLKNER ONESHOT MY GOSH BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I WANNA WRITE. **

**Anywho, OriginalShipping Oneshot is in the works and a SoulSilverShipping is as well~! **

**Thanks for reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit: Listen up, I love reviews, but if you're going to be a little brat and call me stupid (In Japan, he is called Green and Blue is the female) and tell me he's not gay, then please, exit out of this story. It's kinda silly of you to call me stupid because of that. I don't really care that you disagree with me, especially if you hide behind 'Guest'. So, go ahead, click out of this story if you are going to be super rude, thanks!**

**Tons of people love this story, and I am very grateful for them.**

* * *

Lyra sat in the gym while Ethan battled Pryce. Her poke'gear was in her hands and she held it tightly. She ignored Red's call a few days ago. She didn't know what else to do. If she answered, she knew he'd be there in no time to take her back home to Kanto. She couldn't have that, not yet. Green had called her earlier today and then Red called. They had to be together. Green probably climbed up Mt. Silver to tell him that she wasn't returning his calls and both probably decided to go down to Pallet Town to investigate.

"Hmp, since they're together, maybe they'll actually get together…" Lyra muttered. What if they were already dating and Lyra missed it? She really was looking forward to seeing how Green confessed his love to Red. They both loved each other, but Lyra (and Professor Oak) were the only ones who seemed to notice it.

She had been training so hard the last few days, she knew she was ready for Archer, or even her dad. Silver had already earned his badge and was at the pokemon center, healing his pokemon. Lyra decided to stay and cheer on Ethan, but, her thoughts distracted her from watching the battle. She pretended she watched when Ethan asked her how he did once he got the badge. He raced to the pokemon center with Lyra behind him.

"There's trouble." Silver told them once Ethan handed over his pokeballs to Nurse Joy. "Professor Elm just contacted me. Team Rocket has taken over the Goldenrod Radio Tower."

* * *

This was it. Lyra held onto her bag tightly as they rushed into Goldenrod. The radio tower was overrun with Grunts, so Silver directed them to the underground, where they dressed up in Team Rocket uniforms. Lyra wanted to rip the outfit off of them and her, but she restrained herself. Meowth sat happily on her shoulder. She really felt like her dad.

They entered the Radio Tower and were promptly stopped by two grunts.

"Sorry, can't let you pass." One said, shaking his head. "Newbies have to report for training with Petrel in the underground.

Lyra felt her blood boil. She was so sick of this. How dare they not let her through! "Don't you know who I am?!" She spat, crossing her arms. This was practically HER organization! She was tired of being pushed around by people SHE should be pushing around!

"Uh, no?" One grunt said.

"I'm the boss' daughter!" She glared and her meowth hissed.

"Archer?" The other grunt asked, confused.

"No!" She shook her head and Silver and Ethan gave her confused looked. "I'm Giovanni's daughter! Lyra!"

"What?" Silver asked, wide eyed.

"She died years ago." A grunt said. "So beat it."

"Excuse me?" Lyra questioned. "I am not dead! My father sent me here to speak with Archer, but, I guess I'll have to report back to him that two idiots would not let me through!"

"Just let her through…" One grunt mumbled to the other. Both eyed her and whispered back and forth. "She has a meowth and she has that scary glare he had…."

"Please tell me you're joking." Silver mumbled to Lyra.

"Actually…no." She admitted. "I'm his daughter….that's why Lance told me to come and help you two. I promise though, I don't usually act like…this, and, I haven't spoken to my father in years. I actually hate him." She whispered to the two of them.

"I cannot believe this. That's so cool!" Ethan exclaimed, surprising Lyra.

"You don't hate me?" She asked and they both shook their heads.

"Why would we? You're not your father." Silver shrugged. "You can't help it that you're his child, besides, you're trying to fix what he did."

"We'll let you pass and we'll let Archer know that you've arrived!" One grunt stood up straight and saluted her.

Lyra smirked and walked past them. "Come along you two." Silver and Ethan followed her up the stairs. Lyra took off her Rocket shirt (she had a shirt on underneath it) and tossed it aside. "Urg, ugly uniforms."

"You're telling me.." Silver said, taking his uniform off. Ethan did the same and they continued to the next floor. The sliding door opened and they walked down along hallway. Radio Tower workers were everywhere, along with Rocket Grunts. None of them bothered the trio. "Wow."

"I know right?" Lyra asked. "And they're smiling at me and waving. No one in Team Rocket has ever been nice to me, except Petrel and Proton, of course."

"Proton?" Ethan asked, wide eye. "That guy is horrible!"

"No he's not." Lyra said defensively. "He just….it's a long story." She muttered. She entered through another set of sliding doors and smiled, seeing Proton's back. "Proton?"

"Lyra?" Proton asked, turning around. "What the hell are you doing here? You're in danger!"

"I know that." Lyra said, rolling her eyes. "I have to take Team Rocket down!"

"Did you have to let the whole building know that you were here? Those two grunts announced it to everyone. Archer is expecting you now."

"That's fine! Silver and Ethan are here to back me up!" Lyra exclaimed, clenching her fists. "I know it's stupid and I know you don't think they can protect me or that I can't protect myself, but I've been training my ass off for this." Lyra sai,d her meowth meowed loudly. "My pokemon are strong and I can do it. Have some faith in me!"

Proton sighed and looked at Lyra. He really wanted her to just stay here with him and let Silver and Ethan attempt to take down Ariana and Archer, but part of him knew Lyra could do it. "Archer is waiting for you." He gave in and she smiled, hugging him tightly. "You have to beat them, got that?" He told her, returning her hug. He didn't want to let her go. What if Archer hurt her? What if she didn't come back?

"I will beat them. We will beat them." She said, turning to glance at Silver and Ethan. "There's no need to worry!" She let Proton go and looked at him. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. "I-I'll see….you…later?" She asked.

"Yes, you will." He put his hand on her head in an affectionate way. "You two take good care of her." His tone turned threatening towards Silver and Ethan. "Go up the stairs, Ariana is there, along with Archer. Hurry."

They all nodded and ran up the stairs.

"I'll take Ariana." Ethan decided as they neared the room. "She's easy."

"I am not!" A woman's voice rang out, startling them. They ran into the room and saw her sitting down. Archer was staring out a window, looking over Goldenrod City.

"It's nice of you to finally join us.." Archer spoke after a few moments of silence. Rocket Grunts surrounded the exit, making leaving impossible. "It's been so long, Lyra." He smiled, turning to look at them. "Ah, you've grown up a lot. I remember you when you were just a small child."

"Cut the chit-chat, let's battle." Lyra said, not wanting to listen to him.

"Don't you want to help us get your dad back?"

"Psh, he won't come back." Lyra rolled her eyes. "He hasn't come back for me and he won't come back for this team. Just get over it, Archer."

"Oh, you've become very rude." He muttered, shaking his head. "You must've learned all that from Proton. Speaking of him, was he in good health when you left him a few minutes ago?" He smirked and Lyra's eyes went wide. Were they going to hurt Proton?

"Don't you dare touch him!" She spat out as Ethan challenged Ariana to a battle. Silver stayed by Lyra's side.

"Maybe he shouldn't have betrayed us. Love can make us very blind." Archer nodded his head and stepped closer to Lyra. Silver was ready to attack him if he took another step. "I always knew you were alive. You are Giovanni's daughter. You wouldn't go down so easily. I can see the look of determination in your eyes. You look just like your father, you know. The same dark eyes. You could become our next leader if you wanted to."

"No thanks." Lyra shook her head. "I refuse to be a part of this team."

"Are you sure?" Archer asked, looking at the meowth on Lyra's shoulders. "You do resemble your dad in many ways. I'm sure you act like him."

"I am nothing like him!" Lyra shouted, refusing to believe him. There were screams from the floor below them and Archer looked at her, confused.

"It's Suicune!" Someone shouted as there was a bang and all the grunts dispersed. The legendary beast ran into the room. "What the hell is it doing here?"

"Suicune?" Lyra questioned, turning to look at the beast. It walked towards her, surprising everyone. "Uh…he-hello." She mumbled as it stood right next to her. It bowed its head and signaled to its back.

"It wants you to get on." Silver said, in amazement. "Go. I'll take care of Archer."

"But.." Lyra mumbled, unsure what to do.

"Suicune wouldn't have come here unless it needed you." Silver said. "It must be important. It needs you, so go." Lyra climbed on and meowth held onto its trainer as Suicune ran down the stairs. It was moving at such a high speed, much faster than Lyra's arcanine. It jumped gracefully and dodged in and out of things, but it felt like they were barely moving. It ran over water gracefully and entered a small cavern. Lyra was confused until she saw a man dressed in all black in front of her. She slid off of Suicune's back and nervously stepped forward. "Dad?"

The man turned around, surprised. He looked her over and looked over at the legendary beast beside her. "Lyra?" He asked, lifting his black hat slightly. There was a radio beside him. It was playing the same message over and over. Archer's voice filled the cavern, begging Giovanni to come back. Lyra felt her body freeze. This was it. Suicune brought her here to win.

"I challenge you to a battle." Lyra spoke confidently, hiding her fear. "I refuse to let you go back to Team Rocket."

"A battle? With me?" Giovanni chuckled at his daughter. "That is a very funny joke." He laughed now. "Stop playing games."

"Does this look like a game?" Lyra asked, glaring at her dad. "Suicune brought me here to defeat you and make sure Team Rocket is disbanded for good!"

"You don't want to take over the family business?" He asked, surprising her. "What happened? Did Proton talk you out of it? I was sure he would talk you into it….that is why I left you with him. Hmp, I knew he had a soft spot for you.."

"If you wanted that, you should have taken me with you. Proton and I got separated that night." She said. "Red and Green don't support the return of Team Rocket. Neither does Red's mother or Professor Oak. They've been taking care of me for the past three years."

"Those two annoying brats?" He crossed his arms. "So, you've decided to play the good guy?"

"Annoying brats? More like the best trainers this world has ever seen, and the best guys. I've always been a good guy!" She exclaimed, grabbing a pokeball off of her belt. "I'm ready to take you down, once and for all. I want my life to be free from Team Rocket. I want the world to be free from Team Rocket, for good."

"Fine then, we shall battle." Her dad said, taking a pokeball off of his belt.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Green shouted, knocking a rocket grunt out of his way. His arcanine growled, thrashing around in the room, scaring off any grunt. Red stood beside him, his venusaur holding two grunts with its vines.

"T-Top floor!" One screamed. The two grunts hit the floor as Red returned the large pokemon to its ball and Green ran up the stairs, arcanine right behind him, and Red behind it.

"Lyra!" Green shouted as he reached the top floor. Ethan just defeated Ariana, and his jaw hit the floor when he saw Green.

"SILVER, IT'S GREEN!" He shouted. Silver wiped the floor with Archer. Lyra would've been proud. "Holy shit! Red too!" He exclaimed when Red made it to the floor.

"Where is Lyra?" Red asked and everyone went quiet. The grunts were against the walls, scared. "Where is Lyra?" Red repeated, his Pikachu jumping onto the floor, ready to battle. Arcanine growled, sniffing the floor for the girl's scent.

"Who is Silver and who is Ethan?" Green asked, glaring at all the Rocket grunts.

"I'm Ethan." Ethan said, leaving Ariana to walk towards the two males.

"And I'm Silver." Silver said, recalling his pokemon.

"I knew they could handle this themselves." Green muttered to Red, who nodded his head in agreement. "Where is Lyra?"

"We….don't know." Silver admitted and saw that Red and Green might kill them.

"Suicune came for Lyra so she got on its back and it ran off but we don't know where she is but I think maybe Suicune took her to battle her dad…." Ethan rambled, surprising everyone in the room. "That's what abra told me anyway…" He looked to his small psychic pokemon, who looked very tired. "I asked him if he knew where she was, and he put this image of a cavern with Lyra and a man in all black in my head…I asked for more, but he's too tired."

"All of you, get out!" Green shouted to the grunts. They all ran down the stairs, emptying the top floor very quickly. "This is not good." Green muttered.

"She can do it." Silver said, surprising the two older males. "Lyra's very strong."

"Oh yeah, she is!" Ethan grinned. "She'll be back here soon. We should deal with these two while we're here." He pointed to Archer and Ariana, who both groaned.

* * *

"Fury swipes, meowth!" Lyra ordered as her pokemon raced towards her father's Persian. Lyra was doing pretty good. She was so surprised, so was her dad. She wiped sweat off her forehead, starting to feel more confident. Her ninorina had evolved into a ninoqueen, which saved her in the last round. Her meowth had to win this round. She had to show her dad that she was stronger. Lyra knew, if needed, Suicune would come and battle in place of her other pokemon, but she wanted to win with her own pokemon.

"Persian, dodge that." Her father said calmly, even though he knew he was losing. Her meowth tripped and hit the ground.

"Payback!" She shouted and Meowth rolled on the floor before shooting the attack at the Persian. It shouted and fainted. Giovanni recalled it and Meowth ran over to Lyra. "Great job girl." She whispered, recalling it into it's pokeball so it could rest. "I won." Lyra stated. "You can't come back here, ever again." The radio stopped playing the message. "And Team Rocket is now disbanded, for good." She smiled. Silver and Ethan must have taken them out.

"Psh." Giovanni grumbled. "You are my daughter, I suppose. You battle just like me." He said and Lyra shook her head.

"No way, I'm nothing like you." Lyra said and he started to walk towards her. Suicune stood by her to protect her from anything he might try.

"I lost, so, I will leave. It's upsetting to see that someone you took care of and raised for years decides to turn their back on you, but I suppose that's something you find alright to do. Goodbye forever, Lyra." With that, he left the cavern. Lyra watched him go, wishing she could just strangle him.

"I cannot believe he said something like that. He didn't take care of me at all! Proton did! Wait, Proton! Suicune, we have to go back now! Proton is in trouble!" The pokemon nodded its head and she climbed onto it again. They dashed off and Lyra held on tightly. It hurt a lot, what her father said to her. He was supposed to look out for her, give her love & attention, but he gave her none of that. He just gave her nothing. She rubbed her eyes as she started to cry. She wanted to go back home. She wanted Proton. She wanted someone who knew all about her and still loved her.

She was way too emotional at the moment, but she had just battled her dad and he basically told her she was not his daughter, she betrayed him, and that he would never see her again. She was happy she would never see him again, but she was still upset and hurt by it. Suicune slowed as they neared the Radio Tower. Police were outside. She could see Ethan, Silver, Red and Green there too.

"There she is!" Ethan pointed out as Suicune neared them. The pokemon stopped and Lyra slid off.

"Thank…you.." She said while wiping her face. The pokemon nodded and took off before anyone else could see it.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Green asked, approaching her. She turned to him and hugged him tightly, crying. "Oh mew the crying thing again…" He muttered, but patted her back. "What happened?"

"I-I beat my dad." She said.

"Good." Red said and walked over to them. She put and arm around him and pulled him into the hug too.

"I missed you two." She cried, more happy than sad now. "B-But I want mom! Is she here?" She asked, referring to Delia.

"I hear one of my babies crying! Move it!" A woman shouted, pushing through the crowd that was now forming. "Lyra!" Delia shouted and Lyra ran at her, hugging her tightly. "Aw! My little baby girl! Are you okay? They told me you went to battle your father!"

"Aw, looks like you got a little sister." Green smiled at Red, who had a tiny smile on his face. "But I guess she's always been like that. Lyra, you'll have to tell us about how you kicked his ass, okay?"

"I will, but, where's Proton?" Lyra asked. There were too many people around now. A crowd started to form and the police and news crews were everywhere. Her voice was lost in the sea of noise that surrounded them.

"Excuse me, are you Lyra?" A reporter asked. "We overheard you. Did you really beat Giovanni? Is he really your dad?"

"Woah, Red is down from Mt. Silver!"

"Did you two take down Team Rocket?"

"Green, why the hell aren't you at your gym?"

Lyra couldn't focus with all the questions being asked and the lights and camera. "Uhm, yes, yes, and yes." She tried to answer. She needed to know where Proton was. She looked around as Delia tried to tell the reporter that it was a long day and Lyra needed to rest when she saw a glimpse of green. "Proton!" Lyra shouted, trying to find him.

"I got him right here." Petrel said, pushing through the crowd with Proton leaning against him. The police almost jumped on them, since they were in uniform, but Lyra got to them first.

"No!" She shouted at the police, scaring a few. "They helped us take down Team Rocket!"

"They really did." Ethan told them, coming to Lyra's aid.

"They're good guys." Silver added and the police decided to back off.

"Are you okay? Is he okay?" Lyra asked Proton, then Petrel.

"Ah, I think his right arm is broken. He got his left leg dislocated, but I popped it back in. He's got some cuts on him and bruises, but I'm sure he'll be okay." Petrel answered. "He's knocked out right now though." Petrel sighed. "I cannot believe you did it."

"I can't either." Lyra said and kept her eyes on Proton.

"He'll be fine, Lyra. Enjoy the fame you're getting now." Petrel said, nodding to the cameras. Ethan and Silver were being interviewed, while Red was hiding behind Green to avoid most cameras and reporters. Green was rolling his eyes, but holding Red's hand tightly to make sure he was still behind him.

"Just.." She mumbled, looking back to Proton.

"Is this him?" Delia asked, coming up to the three of them. "You made him sound a lot more…lively."

"He's knocked out." Lyra said, her voice deflated. "Mom, this is Petrel." She said.

"I'm just so happy that you're calling me mom now!" She squealed, hugging Lyra tightly. "My little baby!" She cooed. "Hello Petrel, I'm Delia." She shook Petrel's free hand. "Look at that, two of my children took down Team Rocket…"

"You're a great mom." Petrel nodded his head.

"Hm?" Proton mumbled, waking up. "What the hell…?" He asked before groaning in pain. He stood on his own and held his broken arm tightly. "Lyra?" He looked at her and then looked around. Delia and Petrel apparently found something interesting and hurried off to talk about it. "What happened?"

"Well, Ethan and Silver took down Ariana and Archer." Lyra started. "Suicune took me to see my dad, and I…beat him."

"You beat him?!" Proton asked. "That was dangerous!"

"But I did it!" Lyra argued. "Enough about me, what the hell happened to you?" She held his face with her hands and rubbed a forming bruise gently with her thumb. "You got beat up because of me…"

"I'm fine." Proton muttered, looking to the side. "Just a few scratches."

"And a broken arm." Lyra sighed. "I'm just happy you're not in worse condition…I thought they were going to kill you." Lyra mumbled. "What would I have done if they did?"

"They didn't. You were have moved on with your life."

"You didn't move on when you thought I was dead." Lyra frowned, making him look at her. "I could never move on if you died. I…I love you." Lyra mumbled, looking at her shoes before looking up at him. "I really love you, a lot." Proton smiled at her and chuckled.

"I know, Petrel told me." He admitted, leaning in to try to kiss her.

"H-He told you!?" She said, embarrassed. "B-But I didn't even admit to him that I loved you. He told me that you love me. Is that true?"

"I wouldn't be trying to kiss you right now if that wasn't true. Stop talking." Proton muttered, silencing her by kissing her.

"Awah…" Ethan mumbled, seeing Proton kiss Lyra. "How cute."

"What." Green growled, seeing it. "Who the hell is he?!"

"Mom, who is he?" Red asked, tightening his hold on Green's hand to prevent the brunet from running over there and finding out himself.

"That's Proton, the rocket executive that was her friend. Remember? She talked about him." Delia answered, smiling. "How sweet…"

"Called it." Petrel shrugged.

* * *

"So, what are you going to get me for my birthday?" Lyra asked, sitting on the grass with Proton. They were in Pallet Town, sitting in the nice open field that was Delia's backyard.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Proton asked, scratching arcanine's chin. His crobat sat on Lyra's head while her meowth played with arcanine's tail. "Another pokemon?"

"Maybe, I dunno…" She picked a blade of grass and smiled at him. "I'm just happy you'll be here to celebrate it with me. I'm going to be eighteen!"

"We know." Green called out from his spot on the porch. He and Red were leaning against the porch railing, keeping a close eye on Proton, even though it had been ten months since the incident at the Radio Tower.

"Eh! Go make out somewhere and leave us alone!" Lyra shouted and Green's face went red.

"Good idea." Red said, pulling Green into the house.

"I so called them getting together." Lyra laughed. "They're very good big brothers. Don't worry, they're just worried because I'll be eighteen soon and it means I'm growing up and they think you'll get me knocked up or something."

"That's just great." Proton's face became red and he looked away. "I'm glad they think I'd do that."

"It's not that they think you'll do it, but, you know, Green can be over dramatic, but so can Red." Lyra put her head on Proton's shoulder. "Brothers are like that. You know, you look really different without a hat on."

"I do?" Proton asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll make you a flower crown!" Lyra exclaimed, jumping up to go gather flowers.

"Not necessary." Proton muttered, but Lyra ignored him. She grabbed a few flowers and started to weave their stems together to make a flower crown.

"Mom showed me how to make these…" Lyra said. "I'm glad you like her. She really likes you too. She knows you'll keep me safe and protect me, even though I can do that myself. No one messes with me, especially with Red and Green around, you know? Plus, I have you now, so definitely no one wi-" She was cut off as Proton kissed her. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. She dropped her flower crown and put her arms around his neck as his tongue entered her mouth. Lyra moaned into the kiss and he moved to her neck, gently biting and sucking at it.

"HEY! NOT EIGHTEEN YET, BUDDY!" Green shouted out an upstairs window of the house. Red came up behind him and shut the windows, pulling him away. Lyra laughed while Proton's face went red.

"Red's distracting him." She smirked, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Bam. Done. I'm almost done with the originalshipping oneshot and I'll start the soulsilvershipping one now~! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it, a lot. I love this story. It's my baby. **

**If you guys have any requests for any more stories or oneshots, don't be scared to ask me. I could use a few ideas or requests! **


End file.
